Trials of Love
by Victuuri gives me life
Summary: Yuuri has admired Victor Nikiforov for a long time, and suddenly Victor moves to Hasetsu to finish his last year of high school. Why would he make such a drastic decision? What is Yuri going to do now that he and Victor attend the same school? And how will Yuuri's senior debut go?
1. Chapter 1

(Flashback – Yuuri, Yuuko, and Takeshi sit in the lobby of Hasetsu Ice Castle)

"Our next skater we have and up-rising figure skater from Russia, Victor Nikiforov…"

"Hey Yuuri, have you heard of him? His routines are amazing!", says Yuuko.

The music plays and the Russian skater starts his routine.

"Wow!"

Yuuri can't help but stare at the television in awe. Since then Yuuri wanted to become like Victor in every way, till the day came where they could compete together on the same ice.

(Present day)

Yuuri wakes up with the sun shining in his face. He knew that this day would be the start of a new life for him. It was his first day of high school, and this was also the year Yuuri would make his senior debut. Yuuri was known to be a little awkward and shy when it came to interacting with others, but when he was on the ice, you would think that he was the most confident person in the world. But thanks to Yuuko and Takeshi, he would change little by little.

Yuuko and Takeshi were in their final year of high school, so Yuuri would only get to spend one year of high school with them. But he was determined to make this year the most memorable, as well as the years to come.

After eating breakfast, Yuuri leaves for school and meets Yuuko and Takeshi half-way.

"Hey Yuuri, guess what?" asks Yuuko.

"What's up?"

"Our school is getting a foreign student this year. No one knows who it is, but he will be finishing his last year here. Isn't that cool!"

"Mhmm," was all Yuuri could manage. Why would anyone want to move to such a small town, let alone a foreigner?

"Well, we should help him settle in, and help him make lots of friends!" Yuuri said with excitement. He knew this was one step he could take to making new friends.

They arrive at school and change their shows inside the entrance. They hear a commotion at the schools' gate and look to see a fancy car parked at the front. The door opens and Yuuri can't believe his eyes. The person who steps out of the car is none other than Victor Nikiforov. This year was going to be interesting indeed. 

(Author's Comment)

This is the first chapter of my very first ever fanfic. Please leave comments to help me improve the story, it would be greatly appreciated. The story will have multiple chapters, so stay tuned. I am a college student and am still on break, so if I am not done with the story before my vacation ends, please bear with me, college literally drowns me in essays. So please enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the courtyard cheers in excitement when they recognize who he is. Others murmur in the background ready to spread rumors about the handsome young man. The bell rings to go to class and Yuuri says his goodbyes and runs to class. Why would the legendary Victor Nikiforov come to a town like this? What could he possibly benefit from being here just a few months before the new season?

(Flashback to the end of the 2007 Grand Prix finals – Victor has just turned 18)

"Victor we must start working on your routine for the next season," Yakov says without a second thought.

"Yakov, relax. I still need to finish high school. It's my last year, let me enjoy it." Victor says, exhausted.

They both sit in the car in silence.

"Hey Yakov, I have an idea for my next routine."

"Good. What is it?"

"I want to do a Japanese themed routine."

The car stops at Victors' place and he gets his bag and hops off.

"Oh, and I will also be attending a high school in Japan! *Dobroy nochi!" Victor says excitedly.

The driver starts to drive off, and Yakov pulls down his window, "I can't let you go alone! I need to make sure you actually practice and don't fool around!" The car has driven off into the snow and is no longer in sight.

"Ha-ha Yakov, you're so funny," Victor says before entering his house to be greeted by Makkachin.

The next day, Victor decides to google where good places to visit for vacation in Japan are. He sees the usual busy cities with the occasional landmarks tourists usually visit, but he wanted something that didn't give it away so easily. He then spotted a town called Hasetsu. They had shopping outlets, hot springs, castles, an ice rink, and it gave away the feeling of home. Not that of just a busy city looking to attract more people than it can handle. He was given his parents' permission to move out if Yakov went and as long as it benefitted him and his education. Several months later, Victor's parents see him, Makkachin, and Yakov off at the airport before their departure. They leased a studio apartment for as long as Victor will be in school, and reserve practice times at the local rink.

(End of Flashback)

Yakov is driving Victor to school and Makkachin is riding in the back of the car with her head out of the window.

"Hey Yakov, do you have any advice for my first day?", Victor says nervously.

"I'm coming for you once school is over. So, don't stay mingling with people for too long."

"Well that's not the type of advice I was looking for.", Victor says in a joking like voice.

They arrive at the school gate, and Victor is greeted by squeals and murmurs by the kids at school. His last year of high school, this was going to be a good year.

 **That is the end of chapter 2. Hope this one was better, will be posting chapter 3 later today. What do you think of the story? Will Victor and Yuuri ever meet at school? Will Yuuri fulfill his promise to help the new foreign kid make friends? Or will he just remain as the shy kid he is known to be?**


	3. Chapter 3

The last bell rings to go to class. It is also known as the bell that officially starts class. Yuuko and Takeshi were always in the same class since grade school, and it wasn't a shock that their senior year they were in same class again. The teacher finishes taking attendance and has an announcement to make.

"Attention class. Before we go to the student assembly, we have a new student coming in all the way from Russia. Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher instructs Victor to stand in front of the class and he does as told.

"Hi! I'm Victor. Hope we all can get along!", Victor bows and raises himself before giving his famous Victor Nikiforov wink causing the girls to squeal and the boys to grunt in jealousy and anger. He went on talking about his hobbies and his life in figure skating. He didn't have to, but the teacher couldn't find it in him to stop him. He was in left speechless and so was the rest of the class. He spoke Japanese so fluently that you'd think he spent his entire life in Japan. Once he finished his speech, he took the empty seat at the back of the class next to the window and class begins.

The bell rings for lunch and the girls gather around Victors desk so they can eat lunch together. Victor accepts the offers gladly, and seeing how the girls are around Victor, some guys join in too. Yuri came up to the classroom as well to eat his lunch with Yuuko and Takeshi, and doesn't even notice that victor is in the class since he's surrounded by so many people, his silver hair isn't even able to be seen.

The three ate their lunch at Takeshi's desk which was at the front of the class. Yuuri's back was in the direction of Victor and Yuuko was sitting right across from him. They always eat their lunch first before having the usual lunch talk, because Yuuko always scolded them for talking with their mouths full. Once they were done eating, Yuuko started the conversation.

"So Yuuri, how do you like your class? Have you made any friends?"

"Mm, I like my class. But everyone seemed to be in a clique already and I felt as if they talked to me out of pity," says Yuuri in a depressed voice.

"Yuuri! You can't keep thinking that! What if they wanted to talk to you because you are amazing, because you are! You can't keep pushing people away. How else are you going to make friends?"

Yuuri registers what she just said in his mind. She was right. He wanted to make lots of friends and make lots of memories.

"You're right! I'll try harder when I get back to class." Yuuri says excitedly.

Takeshi, feeling a little left out, starts a new conversation.

"So Yuuri, how is your routine going?"

"It's pretty good. I'm having trouble landing my salchow, but I'm sure I'll land it in the competition."

"That's my boy!" Takeshi says this as he drags Yuuri in for a noogie.

Victor hears the word 'salchow' and can't help but turn into the direction it came from. He sees a cute boy being noogied by a boy twice his size, and can't help but chuckle to himself.

Once Yuuri is freed from Takeshi's grasp, Yuuri says:

"I wonder what class Victor is in? It would be like a dream if he could help me land my jumps," says Yuuri in a dreamy like state.

Takeshi and Yuuko look at each other puzzled.

"Hey Yuuri, you didn't notice that Vi-", Yuuko is interrupted by the lunch bell that indicates the students that lunch is over.

"I better get going. Don't want to be late for class!" Yuuri runs off before Yuuko can finish her sentence. Yuuris' class was on the first floor since he was a freshman while Yuuko's and Takeshi's class was on the third floor since their seniors.

Victor wanted to introduce himself to the rather cute boy and ask him of his interests in skating, but the second he stood from his chair, the lunch bell rang and the boy ran out of the classroom. Why would anyone else but him be interested enough in skating to try and land a salchow? He found the boy rather intriguing even though he only heard about three words come out of his mouth. He wanted to know more about the boy, but with Yakov coming for him right after school, he didn't have much time to try and mingle with the kids the boy was sitting with. Well, there was always tomorrow.

 **That's the end of chapter 3. I was actually typing it out, and my computer shut down without saving my work, so I had to re-write the chapter. It's a good thing I had about a good chunk written down, and I was just adding stuff as I went on. Now I know what Kanye felt like when his child flushed his unheard lyrics down the toilet. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Will probably upload another two tomorrow. Will Victor ever meet Yuuri again? How will they interact if they do? Have they ever met before? Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4

After school, Yuuri rushes home to finish his daily chores, his homework, and spend some quality time with Vicchan. Around 8 o' clock at night, Yuuri ran down to the ice rink for practice.

His coach was Celestino Cialdini. He moved from his base in Detroit to work with Yuuri on his skating, and once Yuuri graduated from high school, Yuuri would move down to Detroit until he decided to retire from figure skating. However, since Celestino had to leave for a week to deal with a family emergency, Yuuri was in charge of practicing on his own. So every night for one week, Yuuri would either practice skating his routines, or head down to Minako's studio to work on ballet. He already told Celestino to set the practice time for him at the rink, so once Yuuri arrived, the owners didn't question him. The ice rink closes around nine o' clock, so by eight o' clock, they were getting ready to close up shop. Yuuri goes to the locker room to change his clothes and put on his skates. Yuuri feels a sense of nostalgia when looking at the ice. In less than four months, he will be recognized as a professional figure skater. He will be able to compete on the same ice as Victor.

Victor. He still couldn't believe the fact that Victor now attended the same school as Yuuri. Now Yuuri can at least brag about attending the same school as Victor.

"How am I supposed to get along with Victor if I can't get along with people my own age?", he thought to himself as he finished his stretches.

"That's it! I can't talk to Victor until I can get along with my classmates!"

This ignited a light in Yuuri's chest. Since he only had one year to make it possible, he had to start making friends soon if he ever wanted to talk to Victor. Yuuri took the ice and started practicing his free leg and his jumps.

(With Victor)

Victor had a bit of trouble putting the routine together and giving it that Japanese feeling. Yakov had Victor spend much of practice putting the routine together. Even though it seemed fine to him, he knew that Victor was missing the story behind his routine, so he ended practice early so Victor could ponder over it.

Victor was going to end the night by watching a Japanese romantic film before going to bed. But he was struck with inspiration by the end of the film, so much that tears were falling down his face.

The film was about a young woman who believed that no one could possibly love her for all her flaws. She was clumsy, shy, didn't have a lot of friends, and lead a rather regular life as an accountant. One day a man sees her and is immediately spellbinded, and tries everything to win her heart. The movie goes on and shows the trials the woman goes through to embrace her flaws, jealousy from other women, and becoming a better person. As well as falling in love.

After Victor finishes the movie, he quickly grabbed his skates, shoved them in his book bag and quietly ran out of the house so Yakov wouldn't notice. The rink was only a mile away from their apartment, so Victor quickly jogged to the rink before it closed.

Victor arrived at the rink, and went into the viewing room. Yakov made it the designated "meeting room", because he was able to keep an eye on Victor when he had a meeting or a business call. Victor entered the room to get the cd that had Victors' program music, and the speakers from Yakovs' desk. When Victor looked up, he wasn't surprised by the music that was already playing, but the young boy he saw from school. He saw the dark haired boy skate flawlessly across the ice, as if the music was emitting from the boy himself.

The boy was landing his flips, and axels almost flawlessly, and his step sequence was out of this world. Before Victor can go out to the ice and finally greet him, Yakov came in through the entrance and stopped Victor in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing here late at night! Your body needs rest! If you want to practice so bad, we can extend the practice time tomorrow." Yakov says in a dad like manner.

Trying to reach for the door to the ice rink that held his mystery princess captive, Yakov grabbed his other and dragged him out of the building back to the apartment. Victor never felt so angry at Yakov before. But he got an idea. A splendid idea that would bring him his ice princess.

 **That is the end of chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments on the story, and give some insights that I could probably put in the story. The whole story won't be about them in school. I'm thinking about doing about maybe 5 more of the in school, and it will take place later on like when they're in their 20's, so there's lots to look forward to. So, what is Victor's idea that could bring Yuuri to him? Did Yuuri notice Victor's gaze? Will Yuuri ever notice that Victor is in the same class as Yuuko and Takeshi?**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri finishes his routine and notices the light to the viewing room has been turned on. Was someone watching him skate? He paid it no mind as he went to the locker room to change and head home for the night. It was nearly midnight when Yuuri went to sleep.

The next morning, Yuuri wakes up feeling groggy due to the lack of sleep. He meets up with Yuuko and Takeshi on the way.

"Morning Yuuko, Takeshi." Says Yuuri.

"Morning Yuuri," the two teens say in unison.

"Guys, I can't eat lunch with you guys from now on." Yuuri says in a shy manner, waiting for the two to respond.

The two teens look at each other puzzled.

Yuuko says in a worried tone, "Yuuri, why? Is everything okay? You aren't going through your rebellious phase, are you?"

Yuuri chuckles, "No that's not it, haha! I just made myself a promise. I can't talk to Victor until I can get along with the kids from my class. So today, I'm going to ask some girls from class that talked to me the other day to lunch!" Yuuri feels a little excitement build in his chest.

Yuuko almost cries while she jumps at Yuuri for a hug. "Yuuri!"

A little startled, Yuuri hugs her back.

"Give it all you've got! Me and Takeshi will cheer you on!", exclaims Yuuko and Takeshi gives Yuuri a pat on the back.

"Okay!"

They arrive at school, and say their goodbyes for the day.

(Victor is on his way to school)

Victor sits on the back seat still mad at Yakov. He ponders on his plan that he has made for the day. When he gets to class, he will ask the two kids the dark-haired boy was sitting with if he can join them for lunch. When they say yes, if they do, he will go straight to their desk to try and avoid the other girls from asking him to lunch. When the boy joins them for lunch, he will formally introduce himself, and ask him all sorts of questions. This plan couldn't fail.

They pull up to the school and Yakov tells him he might pick him up late for school, so he should leave his phone on. Victor says his good bye in his usual happy voice, since the thought of finally meeting his ice princess made him feel giddy. The girls he ate lunch with meet him at the entrance and walked him to class. They took their seats and class begun.

The bell rings for lunch and Victor stands up and walks straight up to Takeshi's desk.

"Hi! I'm Victor, do you mind if I eat lunch with you two today?"

Yuuko and Takeshi accept his offer gladly. Victor pulls up a chair and starts to eat. Yuuko tells him that they save their lunch talk till they finish their food, because it's rude to talk with their mouths full. Victor chuckles and complies as the three start to eat their food.

Victor notices that his mystery princess has yet to show up, and asks Yuuko some questions.

"Hey, why hasn't your friend joined us for lunch?"

"Oh, he told us that he won't be eating with us anymore. He wants to be good friends with his classmates!", Yuuko says energetically.

"I see," Victor puts his hand to his chin. This isn't how he thought this would go. He continues to ask questions.

"So, what's his name?" Victor asks, wanting to at least know the name of his mystery princess.

"Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki," says Takeshi, trying to not be left out just like yesterday.

"Yuuri," the name had a nice feeling as it rolled off his tongue smoothly.

"Mm, Yuuri has his senior debut this year. I wish I could go see it in person!" Yuuko says.

Senior debut? Was Yuuri a professional skater also? Victor wasn't great at remembering stuff, he was a forgetful type of person. Had he meet him before?

"Really? I didn't know there was another figure skater in this town? Amazing~!" Victor exclaims. He now knew that he could probably run into him again at the ice rink.

"Do you know what classroom he is in?", he asks in curiosity.

Yuuko and Takeshi look at each other. Yuuri didn't want to talk to Victor till he made friends in his classroom, so Takeshi says:

"Sorry Victor, we don't know. But we will ask him whenever we see him."

" _Sorry Victor",_ they both said in unison in their minds.

Victor looks down in disappointment. The bell rings indicating that lunch is over.

"Nice talking to you! We should eat lunch together again soon!", Victor says before going to his desk.

Victor sits a little depressed that he didn't get to meet his princess, but he at least knew his name and that he could meet him again soon, in a place where Victor had more control over anyone.

Days turn into weeks, and weeks turn into months. Victor couldn't believe that he still hadn't meet his princess. He grew restless. He was surprised that he never got to talk to Yuuri at the ice rink. There were times when he saw him for a split second, but Yakov always dragged him into the rink for practice, a photoshoot, or an interview. He was even more surprised that he never saw him at school. Did he get to school after or before Victor? How much longer does he have to wait till they can be together?

Together? How badly did Victor want his ice princess? How far did he want to take their relationship when he had the opportunity to make one?

There was one week till the season started. Victor had the weekend off, as always, and decided to go to the beach with Makkachin.

"Yuuri, how long will I have to wait till I can meet you?", Victor said as Makkachin ran off into the distance, causing Victor to run after her, scared she might get lost. He sees his dog run into a dog that looks exactly like Makkachin, as the two dogs greeted each other happily.

"Vicchan!" Victor looks up and can't believe his eyes.

(With Yuuri)

"I'll be back!", Yuuri says as he leaves the family inn with Vicchan.

The time has come. Yuuri's senior debut was next week. He was both excited and worried. What if he doesn't do so well at his first competition? What if can never skate on the same ice as Victor?

Victor. The promise he made to himself was fulfilled. He made friends faster than he thought. Everyone was friendly towards Yuuri, and they even admitted that they had wanted to be friends with Yuuri for a long time, but he seemed so shy that they thought that they might have just been a bother.

Yuuri and Vicchan arrived at the beach. "Now that my promise was made, when should I talk to Victor?" Should he even talk to Victor. "What if Victor doesn't want to talk me?"

What if Victor was one of those celebrities that's only nice on camera, but in person he was an asshole. No, Victor wasn't like that. He was his idol and he refused to believe he could ever be like that. As he gets lost in his thoughts, he comes back to reality when he hears Vicchan bark as he runs off.

Yuuri runs after him.

"Vicchan!" When Yuuri catches up to Vicchan, he notices that he ran up to a dog that looks just like him. The dogs greet each other and Yuuri looks up, and can't help but stare in awe.

"Yuuri!"

 **That's the end of chapter 5. I'm thinking about uploading two chapters a day. Hope that doesn't kill me, but as I'm writing the story I'm getting more and more into it. So, Victor and Yuuri finally meet each other. Will Victor get everything off his chest? How will Yuuri respond?** **How far does Victor want to take this relationship upon first meeting? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yuuri!", Victor says as a smile grows across his face.

 _How does he know my name?_ Yuuri thinks to himself.

"I've been trying to reach you, but I could never get a hold of you!", Victor says in a sigh of relief as he walks closer to Yuuri. The dogs stay where they are, still introducing themselves.

 _How does Victor know my name? What does he want? Is he going to tell me off? What did I do?_ So many thoughts were running through Yuuri's head, some realistic, some so unrealistic that if he said them out loud, Victor might just laugh at him.

Victor notices Yuuri's shocked expression still hasn't changed, and it seemed as if Yuuri was on the verge of tears.

"Ah, sorry. My name is Victor Nikiforov. Nice to meet you. Your name is?", Victor asked, even though he already knew, he wanted to hear it from the princess himself.

"Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki."

It sounded more lovely coming from his mouth. Like a type of song you leave on repeat for days.

"Um, how did you know my name?", Yuuri asks.

"I've been asking about you all around school.", Victor said in his seductive voice, causing the young boy to blush. It wasn't a complete lie. Victor would look all over school for him. Since Yuuko and Takeshi never told him what class he was in, during his lunch break, he would take a stroll with some of the girls from his class to look around the school hoping to bump into him. He would even ask for a tour through every class in the building to find out the class his princess was being held prisoner in.

"Yuuri, I heard that your senior debut is coming up. Do you need any help with your routine?" God, please let him say yes. He wanted to see Yuuri dance on the ice for him. He would even want to help with his jumps, or anything in general.

"Um…,"

Could Yuuri ask someone like Victor to help such an untalented skater like himself? Yuuri felt himself falling into his own ugly thoughts, but he managed to gather whatever courage hadn't been taken over by those thoughts.

"…I could use some help on landing my salchow." Yuuri said looking down at his feet, awaiting for Victor's answer.

"Of course, anything for my princess!"

Princess? His? Yuuri dismissed the comment, but would ask Victor about it later. Victor took Yuuri's hand as they ran for the ice rink. The dogs followed behind them.

* * *

They arrive at the ice rink, and rent some skates. The dogs follow them inside, but the owners don't mind. They've seen worse happen at the ice rink. One time, there was an ice skating party being held at the ice rink, and once the party was over the entire ice rink was covered in trash and party decorations.

The dogs follow them into the ice, waiting for their masters outside of the barricade. Yuuri had his program music on his phone, so Victor went to Yakov's office to grab the aux cord and speaker. Yuuri stood in the middle of the ice, awaiting Victor's command. Victor came back and asked Yuuri for his phone.

As Yuuri handed his phone over to Victor, their hands barely grazed each other's and Victor seized Yuuri's hand.

"Ah!", Yuuri said in a slight moan like way, as his phone dropped into Victor's.

Victor loved the way Yuuri screamed. So much that he wanted to hear it again.

"Yuuri!" Victor pulled him in for a hug.

 _What has come over me? Why do I feel the need to touch him?_

"Victor?", Yuuri says bringing Victor back to reality.

"Ah, sorry. I don't know what came over me. Do you have your music ready?"

"Mm, just press the play button and the music should start."

Victor goes to connect the aux cord to the phone.

"Alright, do you mind skating your routine completely for me?"

"No problem." Yuuri skates to the middle of the ice, waiting for the music to start.

Victor presses the play button and Yuuri begins to skate.

Yuuri'swas skating to Ruth B's _Lost Boy_. He chose this song because he always felt insecure and lost. He seemed to connect with this music easily, which made skating the routine much easier.

Victor watched Yuuri skate, as if he was a predator stalking his prey. But he was also paying attention to his jumps. His footwork was amazing, but the jumps could use some work.

Feeling Victor's gaze on him, Yuuri fumbled and fell when doing his salchow.

"Yu-", Victor was cut off when he saw Yuuri get up and continue his routine flawlessly.

Yuuri stopped once the music finished and looked to Victor for his commentary. Victor seemed to have a look of disappointment on his face. _Did he not like my routine? Is he going to tell me I have no future in figure skating?_ Yuuri was to far gone in his thoughts that there was no way he was coming back out of his depressed state, so he started skating off of the ice to go home.

When Yuuri finished his routine, thoughts kept flowing out. _His footwork was none I had ever seen, but his jumps could use some work. Teaching him how to land a salchow would be difficult since the competition is less than a week away. Maybe I could recommend Yuuri to improvise and do some other jumps._

As Victor finished collecting his thoughts, he noticed Yuuri trying to leave.

"Yuuri, is everything okay?", Victor asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Mm, I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling well."

"But you said you needed help with your routine. We haven't even begun practice."

"Mm, it's okay. Thank you for watching me skate. Good-bye." With that Yuuri ran to the locker room to change back into his shoes, with tears running down his face.

Something in Victor told him that if he let Yuuri go like this, he would never see him again. Victor changed into his shoes, and ran to the locker room. He wasn't there. He ran to lobby and he wasn't there either.

He started to feel himself panic until he heard some barks behind him. Yuuri left his dog at the rink.

"I'm sorry your master left you, it's all my fault." Victor saw the tag of the dog's collar.

"Vicchan? What a cute name." The tag came along with a phone number and address.

"Come. Let's take you home." Victor took it upon himself to return Vicchan, so the two dogs followed behind him. Victor had a few words to say to Yuuri, and he was going to hear him out till the end.

 **That's the end of chapter 6. I will be uploading chapter 7 later, so stay tuned. There will be some yaoi in the next chapter (just some kissing, nothing major), so a just a little warning.** **So, what does Victor have to say to Yuuri? Why does Yuuri jump to conclusions so much that he is always doubting himself? How will their lives be from here on out? Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

Victor arrives at the location placed on Vicchan's dog tag. He's surprised when he arrives. He expected to arrive at a home, but instead he arrived at what seemed to be a restaurant. So instead of knocking on the door, he slids the door open and sees an array of people. People having drinks, others watching tv, people eating dinner, and others walking around in yukatas or bath robes.

 _What an odd_ _place for a restaurant._ Victor says to himself.

An elder woman, around her 30's or 40's, walks up and greets herself to Victor.

"Welcome to our restaurant/hot springs. You must be Victor Nikiforov, nice to meet you.", She says reaching her hand out to Victor with a smile on her face.

"Likewise, but, how do you know my name?" Victor says puzzled.

"My son watches all of your competitions. He has your posters, t-shirts, and he even went as far to get a dog that looks like yours.", she says followed by a chuckle of embarrassment.

She hears a dog bark behind Victor.

"Ah, Vicchan, welcome home!", she says. Vicchan runs to her and starts licking her all over her face.

"Thank you for bringing him home! Yuuri went out a while ago to search for him. I'll call him to let him know you've brought him back!", the woman says energetically.

"Wait! Wouldn't it be a nice lesson to teach him not to abandon his best friend?", Victor says in a cheerful way, hoping Yuuri's mom will take his suggestion.

"Hm, maybe your right. He should be coming home soon. Thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble."

She starts to walk away but Victor takes off his shoes at the entrance, puts on some house slippers that are left for guests to put on and calls out to her.

"Excuse me. But would you mind if I waited for Yuuri? I have something to tell him, if you wouldn't mind.", Victor asks, hoping she'll say yes. The place was busy and maybe she would tell him to go home since there were people drinking alcohol.

"Sure. Our house is connected to the restaurant and hot spring. You can wait in his room if you'd like. Yuuri's room is just upstairs, the last door in the hallway." She walks over to the hallway that leads to the rooms.

"Thank you very much. Sorry for the intrusion.", Victor says as he walks to Yuuri's room.

Victor found it cute that Yuuri had posters and t-shirts of him. He chuckled at the thought that Yuuri went as far as to get a dog that looked like Makkachin.

 _My love for you is overflowing, Yuuri. Love. That's how I truly feel about you. All those days I wished I could see you. See you skating, talk to you, laugh with you. Every day that passed without doing those things with you, made me want you even more_. _I have to tell you how I feel. Even if you reject me, I want you to know._ Victor said to himself as he turned the doorknob to Yuuri's room.

* * *

Yuuri went to the beach, the ice rink, and asked people if they had seen Vicchan. But to no avail, he couldn't find him. Tears were running down his face. He stood outside the family restaurant and didn't want to face his family.

 _How could I be so irresponsible?_ He thinks to himself.

He opens the door and sees Vicchan laying in his dog bed.

"Vicchan!" The dog runs up to Yuuri and Yuuri can't help but let his tears overflow.

"Welcome home!", his mom greets him at the door.

"I'm home. How did you find him?", Yuuri asks happily since Vicchan was now home.

"A nice young boy brought him home. He is waiting up in your room. You should go up and thank him Yuuri.", his mom says in a serious like manner, but yet in a nice way.

Before Yuuri enters the hallway, he notices that there is another dog in the restaurant. It was Victor's.

 _Victor brought him home? Victor is in my room? Oh no! The posters!_ Yuuri thinks these things as he runs up to his room. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and running in the cold. He opens his door to his room and sees Victor sitting on his bed.

Victor looks up and stands.

"Yuuri," Victor says with an apologetic voice.

He sees how red his eyes were and feels a sense of pain.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry." Victor can't help but apologize. He puts the blame on himself for making Yuuri cry.

"Victor ... thank you." Yuuri says before he breaks into tears again.

"Thank you for bringing Vicchan home. (sniff) But … I'm the one who should be apologizing. (sniff) I ran off without telling you a word. But the truth is … I doubt myself a lot. I always jump to conclusions, I always pick at my flaws, I push people away, and I'm so used to being blamed for my own problems when it comes to skating. (sniff) When I finished my routine, I looked at you, and you had a face as if you were disgusted by my performance…", Yuuri says as his tears start to dry down.

"But I wasn't disappointed!", Victor says before being cut off.

"I know you weren't! But … like I said ... I jump to conclusions and I easily put myself down without hearing what you had to say. So even if you told me I did great, I knew that those words wouldn't reach me, so I left. I left because I didn't want you to hate me for the words I would have said that I wouldn't have meant. So, that's why. I'm sorry." Yuuri finishes his speech and looks down. He can't produce anymore tears, but if he could, he would probably be crying a river by now.

Victor walks up to hug him. "Yuuri, I could never hate you. Even if you told me to jump off a cliff, I'd do it for you." Victor says in his seductive voice

"Eh," Yuuri says, but is cut off when Victor puts a finger to his lips.

"It's your turn to listen, * _printsessa."_ Victor says. Yuuri stands there in surprise.

"Yuuri, the first time I laid eyes on you, was a day I'll never forget. You were skating late at night and I was watching your routine from the viewing room. At that moment, I was amazed."

"Amazed? By me?", Yuuri asks.

"Yes, by you. Your skating had me hypnotized, and I couldn't take my eyes off you. Since that day, I asked about you, thought about you, hoping for a day that we could meet."

Victor says this as he pushes Yuuri up against the wall, pinning his hands in his own.

"Victor," Yuuri says as Victor inches closer to his face.

"Yuuri, I'm in love with you."

Victor closes the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Victor let's go of Yuuri's hands to caress his face. Yuuri, as if he had lost control of his body, threw his arms around Victors neck, forcing him down more into the kiss.

"Mmm, Victor," Yuuri says as he tries to catch his breath, but his lips are caught in another passionate kiss.

Victor licks the bottom of Yuuri's lips, allowing him access to put his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, causing the cute boy to let out a small moan. Their tongue's now fighting for dominance.

"Ah … Vic …," Yuri says between breaths.

Realizing that he might be pushing him to far, Victor breaks the kiss.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Victor asks with a concerned look.

"Mm, I'm fine. But …," Yuuri says, still having trouble believing that this was actually happening. _Did Victor just kiss me? Why? Did he mean what he just said?_ Yuuri starts letting his mind wonder _._ Realizing that Yuuri might be thinking ill of him, he grabs a hold of his chin forcing him to look into his eyes.

"Yuuri, I love you. Don't think so low of me that I'd just kiss anybody.", Victor says almost in a broken hearted way.

"Victor … I love you too! For a long time!" Yuuri says jumping into Victor's arms.

They both stand in each other's embrace, wishing that time could stop.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 7. Sorry I uploaded this pretty late. My stomach was hurting and I couldn't type. Anyways, hope you guys have been enjoying the story. I hope my writing was okay where Yuuri and Victor had their moment. Please comment if there are any ways I could improve my writing, it would be greatly appreciated. So, how will their lives be from now on? How will Yuuri's senior debut go? Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Victor can't believe that he finally had Yuuri in his arms.

 _Was the kiss too fast? I should probably take it slow._ Victor thinks this as he pulls himself off of Yuuri.

"Yuuri, was that-," Victor was cut off as he heard his phone buzzing. He looks at the caller ID. It's Yakov.

"Hi, Yakov! How ar-," Victor says before being cut off.

"Victor! Do you have any idea what time it is! Where are you! I'm coming to get you!" Yakov yells over the phone as he heads for the car.

"Yuuri. What is the address?" Victor asks.

"Mm, 23 Cherry blossoms lane." Says Yuuri in a shy manner.

Victor repeats the address to Yakov and the call ends.

Yuuri still can't believe what happened. _What do I say to him? I should probably walk him downstairs. They're probably almost here for him._ Yuuri thinks to himself.

"Um, Victor I'll show you downstairs." Yuuri says looking down as he fondles with his fingers. He starts to walk for the door but Victor blocks his way by pressing his hand against the wall.

"Yuuri, look at me." Victor says. He doesn't force Yuuri by grabbing his chin and making him face him. He wants Yuuri to look at him all on his own.

Yuuri slowly turns and looks Victor in the eyes. His face still as red as a tomato from the kiss.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I might have rushed things too fast. Please forgive me." Victor says with a sad expression on his face.

"Mm. It's okay. I didn't really mind." Yuuri says shyly.

He really didn't. All Yuuri ever hoped for was to meet him. Now he's got more than he could ever hope for.

"I … actually … liked it." Yuuri says, his face probably creating a new shade of red.

Victor feels himself blush a bit. He was so glad to hear him say that. He thought that he might have scared Yuuri.

"Actually, that was … my first… kiss!" Yuuri says as he covers his face with his hands.

"Really…", Victor says blushing, putting one hand to his mouth to cover his embarrassment.

Victor's phone rings, and it's probably Yakov calling again. He's probably already downstairs.

"Yuuri, I have to go." Victor says.

"Let me walk you out." Yuuri says. As Yuuri grabs the door knob, opening it slightly, Victor pushes it shut. Yuuri's back facing Victor.

"Yuuri, I want us to take this slow. The relationship we have just formed should be treated gently," Victor says as he grabs one of Yuuri's hands.

"I won't do anything until you say it's okay. So please tell me what you want, okay." Victor says as he kisses the back of Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri's face feels as if it's melting off at this point.

"I … want to see you again." Yuuri says as he feels himself calm down.

Victor smiles and says, "Me too."

Yuuri turns around to face Victor. "Meet me on the roof tomorrow at school. We can eat lunch together." Yuuri says a little energetically.

Victor smiles, "I'd love too." Victor says as he hugs Yuuri.

Yakov calls his phone again, getting impatient. Victor answers to tell Yakov he's on his way.

"I better get going.", Victor says.

"Let me walk you out." Yuuri says.

* * *

They walk to the door entrance and Victor sits down to change into his shoes. Yuuri hugs Victor from behind.

"Are you sure about this Victor?", Yuuri asks, still having doubts in his mind.

Victor grabs a hold of Yuuri's hands and says, "I've never been more sure about anything else."

Yuuri blushes slightly, and smiles happily.

Victor stands up and opens the door, to see Yakov waiting in the car.

"Till tomorrow. Goodnight, _*moya printsessa."_ , Victor says, grabbing Yuuri's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Victor turns around and closes the door behind him, and Makkachin follows behind him. Victor smiles throws his arms in the air.

"Yes!", Victor says energetically. He finally has his princess, and can now see him on a daily basis. Victor runs towards the car, with makkachin following behind.

Victor didn't mind being scolded by Yakov. In fact, he didn't even pay attention to him the entire ride. He just wanted to go home and sleep. The faster he went to sleep, the sooner he could see Yuuri.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 8. This will be the only chapter for today, I need to finish writing what I want to happen next. So, expect maybe two or three tomorrow. Till next time**

 ***moya printsessa = My princess.**

 **(I got the translation of off google translate. I'm sorry if it's wrong.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuri wakes up to the sound of his alarm, and turns it off. Last night's events replay in his mind as if they were a dream. It takes him a minute to realize what had happened last night was real and blushes. He puts his hands to his face embarrassed, and rolls around in bed.

 _Me and Victor kissed! Victor kissed me! Maybe it was a joke! Maybe it was really a dream!_ Yuuri thinks to himself.

Yuuri gets out of bed to get dressed, and heads downstairs. Before he can start eating his breakfast, he hears a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!", Yuuri says as he goes for the door. He opens the door and is surprised to see who it is.

"Good morning, Yuuri!", Victor says.

"Victor! … Good morning. What are you doing here?", Yuuri asks.

"My house actually isn't that far from here so I came to eat breakfast. I hope you don't mind.", Victor says in a sly way. He had a way of getting what he wanted when he spoke like this.

"Ah, Victor, good morning. Have you eaten breakfast? You can join us if you'd like.", Yuuri's mother says as she went to check who was at the door.

"Thank you so much! Sorry for the intrusion.", Victor says as he takes of his shoes to enter the house.

Yuuri's mother sets Victor's plate next to Yuuri's, giving Yuuri no choice but to sit next to Victor. Yuuri walks behind Victor to the table. Before Victor sits down, he pulls out Yuuri's chair so he can sit first. Victor gestured his hand towards the chair so Yuuri could sit. This causes Yuuri to blush a bit, and he takes his seat.

 _So last night really happened!_ Yuuri thinks to himself.

The family eats breakfast together along with Victor, and they ask Victor all sorts of questions. Like how is he enjoying his stay at Hasetsu, how the school is, and about his skating career. They finish their breakfast and head for school.

"I'm leaving now!", Yuuri says as he opens the door.

"Have a good day you two!", Yuuri's mother yells from the dining room.

"Thank you for the meal!", Victor yells happily towards Yuuri's mother.

"My pleasure!", Yuuri's mother says.

Yuuri closes the door once Victor steps outside and they walk towards the school.

"Your mom is so nice! Her cooking is * _vkusno!",_ Victor says energetically as he throws his hands up I the air.

Yuuri smiled and chuckled a bit at Victor's compliment.

"I'll make sure to tell her that.", Yuuri says looking at Victor.

They continue to walk to school. They don't run into Takeshi and Yuuko because Yuuri left a little later than usual since Victor ate breakfast at Yuuri's house. They are now a block away from school, but Yuuri stops in his tracks.

"Yuuri, is something wrong?", Victor asks puzzled.

"Um, Victor … you should probably go ahead of me …", Yuuri says looking down at his feet.

"Why?", Victor says tilting his head a little to the side in confusion.

"Well, people might get the wrong idea about us … they could probably spread bad rumors about you …," Yuuri says, feeling hurt by his own words.

Victor stares at Yuuri still in confusion, but understands what he means.

"If that's what you want Yuuri," Victor says a little disappointed.

"I'll meet you on the roof for lunch." Victor says as he walks towards the school. He then gets greeted by the girls in his class, and they walk into the building together.

Yuuri stands there as Victor vanishes from his sight.

Why did I say that? Yuuri says feeling his eyes start to water. He hurt Victor, he knew it just by the sound of his voice. He let out a sigh before he resumed walking.

 _I have to apologize to him at lunch. I hope he will understand_. Yuuri thought to himself before entering the classroom.

(With Victor)

* _Moya printsessa, are you embarrassed about me?_ Victor thought feeling a slight pain in his heart. He took his seat and class begun.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and Yuuri stood up to go to the roof.

"Hey, Yuuri?", a classmate called out to Yuuri.

"Where're you going?", the girl asked.

"Oh, sorry. I promised a friend that I'd eat lunch with him today.", Yuuri said with a smile on his face before leaving the classroom.

Yuuri made his way up the stairs to the roof. Before opening the door to go on to the roof, Yuuri tried to collect his thoughts.

 _I will tell Victor why I felt the need to tell him that. I don't want him to leave me. I hope he doesn't misunderstand me._ Yuuri thought to himself. Before he could reach for the doorknob, he heard a voice from behind him and stopped in his tracks.

"Yuuri …," Victor said standing right behind Yuuri.

"Victor …," Yuuri said, with his back still facing Victor.

 _What do I do? We aren't even on the roof yet?_ Yuuri said to himself feeling himself panic.

"Let me open the door for you." Victor said as he reached around Yuuri to open the door.

Yuuri felt Victors muscles through his uniform as he opened the door.

 _Victor must be really strong_. Yuuri thought. The memory of what happened last night replayed in Yuuri's mind and made him blush. Before he realized it, Victor was standing in the middle of the roof, holding out his hand for Yuuri.

"Yuuri, let's eat together!" Victor said happily with a smile.

Yuuri stared at Victor. _Victor._ Yuuri dropped his lunch and ran to Victor for a hug, causinf Victor to drop his lunch. Victor was startled for a moment.

"Victor, I'm sorry!", Yuuri said, tears falling down his face.

"Yuuri …", Victor said putting his hands on Yuuri's shoulders, causing him to hold on to Victor tighter.

"Victor, I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean it. I just thought it would be better that people didn't see you with me. Someone so insignificant as me, someone not as popular as you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me!", Yuuri said with tears still falling.

 _So, that's what it was? Yuuri just didn't want people to see me with him because he thought that he'd make me look bad?_ Victor thought to himself. Victor started to burst out laughing.

"Eh…", Yuuri said looking up at Victor before his lips were captured for a brief kiss.

"Yuuri, the day I leave you is the day when you don't want me in your life anymore. Even then, I wouldn't leave your side, no matter what. Yuuri, you're mine.", Victor said giving Yuuri a seductive look. They both held each other in a sweet embrace.

"Yuuri, we should eat something before we get back to class.", Victor said picking up his lunch from the floor.

"Mm!", Yuuri said with a smile before he went to go grab his lunch off the floor.

They ate their food as they talked about the upcoming competition.

"So Yuuri, where are you headed to compete?", Victor asked.

"I'm competing at the cup of China. What about you?"

"I'll be competing at the Cup of France." Victor says a little disappointed.

"Victor what's wrong?", Yuuri says, sensing that something is wrong with Victor.

"Not fair! I wanted to compete with you Yuuri!", Victor says as he topples on top of Yuuri, pulling him down to the ground into a hug.

"Victor!", Yuuri says as he looks up at Victor.

They meet each other's gaze and their eyes are locked on to one another.

"Yuuri …," Victor says before being interrupted by the bell.

Victor stands up first to help Yuuri up.

"Let's go back to class." Victor says with a smile as he offers a hand to Yuuri.

"Mm." Yuuri says as he picks up both of their lunch boxes before reaching for Victor's hand.

Once Yuuri stands up, Victor refuses to let go of Yuuri's hand.

"Victor …," Yuuri says.

"What is it?" Victor says looking at Yuuri. They are already in the building, but haven't entered the hallway where people could see them yet.

"Nothing." Yuuri says as he looks down, trying to hide his blushing face. He holds Victor's hand back, causing the Russian to smile.

They continue to walk down the hallway, causing other students to stare. Yuuri felt his face grow hotter the more people saw them.

"Yuuri, where is your class? I'll walk you." Victor asked, Yuuri still in his grasp.

"It's on the first floor. Room 1-A.", Yuuri said, eyes locked on their entwined hands.

They continue to walk until they reach Yuuri's classroom. No one is in the hallways anymore. They are either in class already, or in the restroom. They stand in front of the classroom door.

"I should get to class." Yuuri says, eyes still on their entwined hands.

"Yuuri, do you have practice today?" Victor asked.

"Yes." Yuuri said.

"What time do you get out?" Victor asked.

"I usually finish practice around 8. But I should get out a little earlier today since we leave for the competition tomorrow.", Yuuri said, now with enough courage to look Victor in the eyes.

"I'll pick you up then.", Victor said in a silky voice.

Victor lets go of Yuuris' hand, only to give him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, * _printsessa."_ Victor said with a wink before walking to class.

Yuuri watched Victor's tall figure walk away before heading to class. Yuuri took his seat and immediately hid his blushing face from the class before anyone could notice.

Today is going to be a long day. Yuuri thought to himself as he raised his head to start taking notes.

* * *

 **That is the end of chapter 9. I couldn't upload any chapters yesterday because I was having internet problems. So, I will upload another chapter late today, and another one if I can. Please leave a comment if there are any suggestions you would like for me to put in the story or if there is any way I can improve my writing.**

 ***printsessa = princess**

 ***moya printsessa = my princess**

 **(I got the translations of off google, so I'm sorry if they're wrong.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri does a triple axel and goes straight into a flying sit spin. He finishes the routine rising from the spin and forms a pose pointing to the sky and the other arm by his side. The music stops and Yuuri falls to his knees gasping for air.

 _Why do I feel so tired?_ Yuuri thought. One of Yuuri's best qualities about skating besides his foot sequence was his stamina. But today it didn't seem to be in his favor.

"Yuuri, that will be it for today. I just wanted to see that you had your routine fully down and see if we needed to make any changes.", Celestino said.

"We will change the triple salchow, to a double toe loop followed by a triple axel. You seem to land those pretty well." Celestino added.

"Yes.", Yuuri said as he stepped off the ice feeling a disappointed.

 _Even my own coach doesn't believe in me._ Yuuri thought. He took off his skates and changed into his regular tennis shoes to do his cool-down stretches.

"Don't worry Yuuri!", Celestino said giving Yuuri a pat on his back. "You have a lot of time to perfect your salchow!", Celestino said as he gave a big smile to Yuuri, making him feel a little better.

7:00. _We only practiced for an hour. Would Victor be here already? Should I wait for him to get here?_ Yuuri thought to himself as he remembered that Victor was going to pick him up after practice.

Yuuri and Celestino went into the lobby. _Victor isn't here yet._ Yuuri stopped as Celestino went on. He noticed Yuuri wasn't walking behind him.

"Yuuri, aren't you coming?", Celestino asked.

"Ah, sorry. I promised someone that I'd wait for them here." Yuuri said nervously.

"Well, don't forget that we leave for China tomorrow morning. Make sure to get enough sleep." Celestino said.

"Yes. Till tomorrow, Celestino.", Yuuri said as he waved good-bye.

Yuuri decided to buy a water from the vending machine in the lobby and wait till Victor arrived.

* * *

7:30.

7:45.

7:55.

 _Maybe he's almost here._ Yuuri thought growing anxious.

8:00.

 _He should be arriving soon_. Yuuri thought getting a little depressed.

8:15.

Yuuri couldn't wait any longer, he needed to go home and pack for the trip. As Yuuri stepped outside, he decided to stand there for a moment to see if Victor really was running late. He heard someone running and looked to the direction it was coming.

"Vic-," Yuuri almost said Victor's name, but it was just a regular citizen running with earphones on. Thank god. He would have felt even worse if he had heard Yuuri accidently call him Victori. Yuuri turned and started to walk towards his home. Yuuri tried his best to fight his tears from falling out.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri heard the voice from behind him. It was ragged, as if the person was running a marathon and was trying to talk during the run.

He turned to see who had called him.

"Victor…," said Yuuri.

Victor ran up to Yuuri and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Yuuri! Yakov wouldn't let me out of his sight, so I just waited till he fell asleep.", Victor said as he let go of Yuuri a little to look at his face. Yuuri had fresh tears falling from his eyes.

 _Yuuri. I'm sorry_. Victor thought to himself as he hugged Yuuri again.

"It's okay. I understand.", Yuuri said as he wiped away his tears. As much as he was hurt, he understood why he was late. Yakov was a strict coach, and they were supposed to leave tomorrow as well to arrive on time to France. So Yakov probably wanted Victor to get enough rest.

"Victor you should go back home. You need to get rest before you leave for France.", Yuuri said with a concerned look on his face.

"No I promised I'd pick you up. Make matters worse I was late.", said Victor as he held Yuuri's face in his hands. It looked like Yuuri hadn't even cried but in Victor's heart he knew he was the cause of those tears.

"Let me walk you home.", said Victor with a smile, and they walked hand in hand to Yuuri's house.

* * *

They arrive at Yuuri's house. They stand in front of the door for a while talking, both hands entwined.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Yuuri said slightly blushing.

"No problem ... Hey Yuuri?" Victor said.

"What is it?" asked Yuuri.

"Do you have a phone? Can we exchange phone numbers?", Victor said letting go of Yuuri's hand as he got his phone out of his pocket.

"Sure.", Yuuri said shyly as he struggled to get his phone out of his coat. It was always cold in Hasetsu. It is either snowing, plain cold, or a little chilly. Today it was just plain cold.

They exchanged numbers. They put their phones back in their pockets and stared back at each other.

"Yuuri …," Victor said as he moved his hands to hold Yuuri's face in his hands.

"Victor …," Yuuri said feeling his face blush.

Victor was drawing his face dangerously close. Their noses brushed each other's slightly. _Is he going to do it? Is he going to kiss me?_ Yuuri thought as he held his eyes closed shut anticipating the feeling of Victor's lips on his own.

Victor opened his eyes slightly to see Yuuri's beautiful face. He saw thought Yuuri might of look a bit scared. His eyes were dangerously closed tight. _That's right. Yuuri is still not used to these types of things._ Victor thought to himself. So instead of going for a kiss, he settled for a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Goodnight, Yuuri~." Victor said with a smile on his face before walking back to his home.

"Goodnight." Yuuri said, watching as Victor walked off into the cold. Yuuri went inside, and went straight to his room. He wasn't hungry since he ate lots of snacks from the vending machines in the ice rink waiting for Victor.

 _Why didn't he kiss me? Did I do something wrong?_ Yuuri thought as he packed for the trip before getting ready for bed.

As he settled into bed, he got a text message.

 _From: Victor_

 _Subject: I'm home~_

 _Text: I got home safely. Hope I didn't disturb you._

Yuuri blushed a little. He was starting to feel that he was actually in a relationship.

 _To: Victor_

 _Subject: I'm glad_

 _Text: I'm glad your home safe. Did Yakov notice you were gone?_

 _From: Victor_

 _Subject: No_

 _Text: No. I'm skilled at the art of stealth~_

Yuuri chuckled at the humorous text. They spent the next hour texting when they should have been getting rest. They found out that they will be able to see each other before their departure, and when they should be arriving back to Hasetsu once their competition was over.

 _From: Victor_

 _Subject: Makkachin_

 _Text: I can't wait to compete, but I wish we could take Makkachin! It's too bad that we can't take her. We have to leave her in a kennel._

Yuuri feels bad for Victor. If only there was a way that he could help. Then he got an idea.

 _To: Victor_

 _Subject: I have an idea_

 _Text: Wait Victor! If it's not too late, you can leave Makkachin here with my family. What do you think?_

 _From: Victor_

 _Subject: OMG YAS~_

 _Text: If it's not too much for your family. I would love too! That will allow Makkachin and Vicchan to become better friends!_

 _To: Victor_

 _Subject: Time to go to sleep_

 _Text: Great! Just call me and tell me when you are here to leave Makkachin. I think It's time that we went to bed. Goodnight Victor. See you in the morning._

 _From: Victor_

 _Subject: Goodnight_

 _Text: Thank you Yuuri. You're the best boyfriend in the world! I love you, goodnight my love! Sleep well~_

Yuuri felt his face grow hot.

"Boyfriend. He called me his boyfriend!", Yuuri said as he rolled around in bed with his hands to his face.

"Ah, that's right! I need to tell mom and dad about Makkachin." Yuuri says before he runs off to their room to tell them. They agree, offer to make breakfast as well, and go right back to sleep. Yuuri returns to bed and prepares to go to sleep. As happy as he was that he could hardly sleep, he remembered what happened before Yuuri walked into his home.

 _But, why didn't he kiss me?_ Yuuri kept this on his mind until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and remember your comments are truly appreciated. Thank you for your support. For my first story, I'm happy so many people have read it, even though compared to others it's not a lot, it still makes me happy. Stay tuned tomorrow to find out what happens next!**


	11. Chapter 11

Yuuri wakes up to his phone buzzing. He takes his glasses from the mini shelf that is connected to his window. He puts them on and goes for his phone next, but the phone stops ringing.

 _Crap, I missed it._ Yuuri thought.

The phone rang again, his eyes still adjusting to the bright screen. _Oh, it's Victor_. Yuuri thought as he answered the phone.

"Yuuri! Good morning!", Victor shouted too energetically through the phone.

Yuuri pulled the phone away from his ear due to the loud voice. He looked at the time. It was three in the morning!

"Good morning, Victor … (Yuuri yawns) … what's wrong?", Yuuri says still half-asleep.

"Yuuri, I'm on my way to drop off Makkachin at your house. I should be there in about thirty minutes, I'm just waiting for Yakov to finish what he's doing.", Victor said happily.

 _Oh, that's right. Victor is dropping off Makkachin today._ Yuuri thought. Yuuri set his alarm for four o' clock since his flight left at six in the morning. The airport was only a fifteen-minute drive. Victor's flight left at seven, but Victor needed to wake up a little earlier in order to drop off Makkachin at Yuuri's house.

"Yuuri, I've finished making breakfast for you and Victor so you should get out of bed and get dressed.", Yuuri's mom said after she knocked on the door to check if Yuuri was awake.

"I'll be right there.", Yuuri said groggily.

"Yuuri?", Victor said questionably over the phone.

"Oh, sorry Victor. I forgot to tell you that my mom offered to make you and Yakov breakfast before you left for your flight.", Yuuri said.

"Really!? That's great! I'll tell Yakov so that way we can get there before the food goes cold.", Victor said. Yuuri still held the phone to his ear, able to hear the sounds of Victor running through his house and talking to Yakov in Russian.

Even Yuuri couldn't understand what he was saying, Yuuri chuckled a little because he knew that Victor was speaking in such a high-spirited voice over something as little as breakfast.

"We'll be there soon Yuuri.", Victor said.

"Mm, I'll be waiting.", Yuuri said smiling to himself.

"I'll be there soon * _sladkoye serdtse."_ Victor said before hanging up. He loved speaking to Yuuri in Russian because he knew he didn't understand what he said, so that would lead to Yuuri staring at Victor in amazement yet confusion.

* * *

Yuuri brought his luggage downstairs and set the table before Victor came. He even took the liberty to get breakfast for Makkachin ready. Yuuri heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it, knowing it was Victor.

"Vic-," Yuuri was caught off guard. He thought it was Victor at the door, but it was actually his coach.

"Celestino?", Yuuri said a little shocked.

"What are you doing here?", he added.

"Good morning Yuuri.", Celestino said.

"Your family invited me over for breakfast this morning before we left for our competition."

Yuuri's mom heard the commotion and came to the door.

"Ah, Celestino. Good morning. Please come in, breakfast will be served soon." Yuuri's mom said as she went back to the kitchen.

"Thank you. Sorry for the intrusion.", Celestino said as he made his way to the restaurant's eating area.

Before Yuuri closed the door behind him, he saw a car pull up in the driveway. He stared at it for a brief second before the side door opened and a poodle came out.

"Victor!", Yuuri screamed as he waved his hand at the handsome Russian that soon followed after the poodle.

"Yuuri!", Victor yelled back as he ran towards Yuuri for a hug. They held each other for a brief moment before Yakov coughed as he stood behind the two boys.

"Sorry Yakov, please go ahead.", Victor gestured for Yakov to go inside and Yuuri cleared the entrance so Yakov could walk in.

Yakov took off his shoes, and was greeted by Yuuri's dad who showed him to where they would be eating breakfast. Victor and Makkachin went inside the house.

"You must be tired.", Victor said as he caressed Yuuri's face in his hands. He noticed he had some bags under his eyes, probably due to the lack of sleep.

"Oh, yeah. I couldn't fall asleep last night. I was lost in my thoughts.", Yuuri said looking into Victor's eyes.

"What were you thinking about?", Victor said.

"Just …," Yuuri couldn't tell him that he was thinking of Victor all night and why he didn't kiss him.

"… just about the competition tomorrow. I'm pretty nervous." Yuuri said looking down as he played around with his fingers in nervousness.

"Don't worry my love, you have nothing to worry about. You'll do great.", Victor said ever so sweetly before he planted a kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

"Thank you, Victor", Yuuri said.

"Come let's eat." Victor said as he held Yuuri's hand to lead him to the eating area.

* * *

Makkachin and Vicchan ate their breakfast next to one another near the restaurant entrance. The family and Victor ate their breakfast merrily, while Celestino and Yakov were having a "face-off" as to which of their skaters were better than the other. Once they finished breakfast, Yuuri, Celestino, Victor, and Yakov made their way out the door. Victor and Yuuri said bye to their dogs before leaving.

They arrive at the airport, and Yuuri has about twenty minutes to relax before his plane departed.

Victor and Yuuri sat next to each other while having idle chit-chat. Victor took selfies with Yuuri, and posted some to Instagram. Yuuri would blush in embarrassment, causing the Russian to want to tease Yuuri even more.

"The Six AM flight to China is now boarding …", The women over the PA system announced.

"Time to go Yuuri." Celestino said as he rose from his seat.

"Yes." Yuuri said as he stood up as well.

"I'll see you when I get back Victor. Good luck.", Yuuri said as he walked off to enter the terminal. Yakov was asleep in his seat so he didn't see what happened next. Victor caught up to Yuuri and pulled him by his arm and held him in a warm embrace.

"Good luck, Yuuri.", Victor said ever so sweetly into Yuuri's ear.

Yuuri blushed a little. Victor pulled back a little to look at Yuuri face to face. He was going to give Yuuri a kiss, but instead kissed the side of Yuuri's mouth. Barely missing Yuuri's lips.

"Text me when you arrive in China", Victor said with a smile.

"Yeah … I will", Yuuri said with a small smile before he entered the terminal.

 _Again? Why didn't he kiss me? Am I a bad kisser_? Yuuri thought the enter plane ride to China. Before he realized it, the plane had arrived in China.

Yuuri pulled out his phone, remembering to text Victor. He didn't feel like talking to him right now. He probably wouldn't respond either since he would probably be asleep on his ride over to France. Yuuri and Celestino check into their hotel. Before they retire for the night, Celestinio makes a phone call to check when the cab will pick them up to head for the competition, so he steps outside of the room for a moment.

Yuuri feels tired so he decides to go to sleep. Before he drifts off, he gets a message.

 _Hmm … I got … a message … I'll check it … in the …._ Yuuri says to himself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

It's the day of Yuuri's competition. Yuuri and Celestino headed to the ice rink after having breakfast.

 _Oh, that's right! I got a message._ Yuuri thought to himself. _Oh crap, I forgot to charge it!_ Yuuri thought, before heading for an outlet.

"Yuuri, it's time to start your warm-up.", Celestino said.

"Coming!", said Yuuri leaving his phone to Celestino, not being able to charge it.

Yuuri finished his warm-up. He was the first one to perform, this being his senior debut.

"You are going to do great Yuuri. Trust me." Celestino said as he gave Yuuri a pat on the back.

Yuuri just kept his eyes on his skates. His heart was pounding like crazy! His palms were sweaty, his legs were shaking, and the chants from the crowd were making him nervous.

Celestino got a call.

"Hello?", Celestino said.

"Can you put Yuuri on the phone please?", said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yuuri, it's for you.", Celestino said as he handed the phone to Yuuri.

"Hello …," Yuuri said with a shaky voice.

"Yuuri! Thank god, you're okay! You didn't answer my calls or texts so I got worried."

"Victor!", Yuuri said surprised that Victor was calling.

"Listen Yuuri, I know your nervous, but don't be. Remember that this is your day, don't worry about what others think and skate as if no-ones watching you. Like the day I saw you, you remember me telling you about the day I saw you right?", Victor said.

Yuuri recalled the day Victor was talking about. The day before they got to know each other. The day Victor watched him through the viewing room. That day Yuuri danced his routine almost perfectly, he even knew that it was perfect! But what made him feel better, was the fact that Victor remembered that day.

"Yuuri, you're up!", Celestino said.

"Oh, I have to go Victor, thank you. Good luck with your program!", Yuuri said, without giving Victor a chance to say good-bye.

Yuuri skated to the middle of the ice. _You'll be okay Yuuri. Skate like no one is watching. Let your body flow with the music._ Yuuri finished collecting his thoughts and the music began.

 **That's the end of chapter 11. I will be starting college this coming Monday, so there won't be daily updates. I'll probably do at most two a week and those will be on Sundays and Saturdays. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. How will Yuuri's short program go? Will he be able to land his salchow? Why is Victor avoiding to kiss Yuuri? Stay tuned.**

 ***sladkoye serdtse = sweet heart**

 **(I got the translation off of google, so I'm sorry if it's wrong)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(The beginning of this chapter will be Yuuri's thoughts. They will be italicized so I will not be adding a character tags for some of his thoughts/sentences, because I felt it would be to repetitive. For your entertainment, please play the song "Lost Boy" by Ruth B. This is the piece Yuuri is skating to, it really is a beautiful song)**

The music starts playing. Yuuri can feel the stares of the crowd as they watch intently to see what Yuuri is capable of.

 _Calm down. You've got this Yuuri._ He thought to himself as he skated across the ice ever so gracefully.

 _The first jump is coming up. What was it again? Oh right. It's a double axel followed by a triple flip._

The crowd cheers in excitement as he lands his jumps effortlessly.

 _Wow, I landed it. Now I have the step sequence._ Yuuri thought. His step sequence involved him imitating those of a ballerina along with the Mexican style dance known as folklorico. The folklorico dance involved dancing with another partner, so it seemed as if he was dancing with someone when no one was there.

 _Next after this I have my first quad. I have to pick up some speed to land the jump. Let's see … I should jump right about … now!_ Yuuri thought as he landed his triple axel, followed by a single spin, followed by a triple toe loop.

The crowd went crazy over Yuuri's quad. _Alright focus, we are only half way into the routine. Next I have to land my salchow. Wait, didn't Celestino tell me to change my jumps? What did he tell me to change it to?_ As he thought this, the flashback to when Victor offered to help Yuuri on his jumps came up. He remembered as he fell right in front of Victor. _Victor. Why doesn't he kiss me? I'm just being toyed with aren't I? Man, it pisses me off!_ Yuuri thought as he jumped and landed his salchow.

 _Oh, I landed it! The routine is almost over, I only have one more quad, then I go into a flying sit spin and the routine is over. My first senior debut short program. I wonder if Victor has skated yet. I would love to see him skate_. Yuuri thought as he did a triple toe loop, followed by a triple axel and going straight into a flying sit spin. The music was coming to an end, so Yuuri slowly ascended from his flying sit spin to point to the sky and his routine was complete.

The crowd roared in amazement at Yuuri's performance. Yuuri smiled and waved back at the crowd as he skated off the ice to the kiss and cry. Celestino gave Yuuri a side hug and congratulated Yuuri on his performance as they sat in the kiss and cry. They awaited the score.

* * *

(With Victor)

"Now, here is Katsuki Yuuri's score … 98.72! A new overall record for Katsuki Yuuri!", The announcer said.

Victor was watching the performance through his phone. He had his earphones on so he didn't pay attention to Yakov telling him what to do. Victor's competition wasn't till "later" on in the day. But he woke up in time to watch Yuuri skate.

"Well done, * _moya lyubov'_ ", Victor said to himself quietly with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Victor! Are you listening!?", Yakov said.

"Oh, sorry what did you say?", Victor said with a smile as he took one earphone at of his ear.

"Hurry up and get dressed! We have to head to the rink!", Yakov said with a look of impatience and annoyance. The competition was scheduled to start at 11 in the morning. But Victor always slept in till the last minute.

With that, he did as his coach had instructed and was getting ready.

* * *

(Back with Yuuri)

Yuuri finished in second, only five points behind the leader. He was quite surprised with himself. He and Celestino were already back at the hotel, waiting for room service to bring dinner up to their room.

"Hey, Yuuri. Congrats on landing your salchow. What were you thinking about during that jump?", Celestino said.

"To be honest, I was thinking about what jumps you had told me to do instead of the salchow. But I couldn't remember what they were so I just went for the salchow.", Yuuri said feeling his confidence rise a bit.

"Well, in the future, remember to pay attention to your coach. But I guess it paid off in the end for today.", Celestino said with a chuckle.

Room service arrives and they eat their meal.

* * *

"Well, I better get going.", Celestino said.

"Where are you going?", asked Yuuri.

"The coaches have a brief meeting downstairs about the next competition for those who advance. It shouldn't take me long.", Celestino said.

"Alright. Good luck at your meeting.", Yuuri said as he waved at Celestino who was walking towards the door.

"Yup. Be back in a bit", Celestino said as he stepped out of the room.

"Ah~, I'm so tired!", Yuuri said collapsing on his bed.

 _A lot of things happened today. More like it was a wave of different emotions!_ Yuuri thought. He couldn't stand the fact that Victor wouldn't kiss him!

"That's it! If he won't tell me, I'll just ask him.", Yuuri said. As he reached for his phone to call Victor, it started to ring. _Victor! What perfect timing._ He thought to himself.

"Hi Victor," Yuuri said.

"Yuuri~! You did great on your short program!", Victor said happily.

"What? You watched it?", Yuuri said feeling embarrassed.

"Of course I did! Did you watch mine?", Victor asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. The hotel we are staying at dosen't have a tv and I can't watch it on my phone.", Yuuri said sadly.

"Awe man, I wanted you to see me perform.", Victor said.

"Maybe next time.", Yuuri said. _I have to ask him now, or else I will never be able to!_ Yuuri thought to himself.

"Victor … can I ask you something?", Yuuri said.

"Of course, what is it?", Victor said. Behind Victor were paparazzi trying to take his picture, but Yakov and the hotel's security were blocking the entrance to the hotel so they couldn't get in.

"Well Victor … about yesterday … and after you had dropped me off at class … why didn't you ... kiss me?", Yuuri said, feeling the weight of the question being lifted off his chest.

"…," there was silence on Victor's end.

"Victor", Yuuri said a little worried.

"Yuuri ... the reason I haven't kissed you is because-," Victor was cut off as Yakov called for him.

"Hey Victor. You have an interview in five minutes. Let's go.", Yakov said dragging Victor by putting an arm behind him, forcing Victor to walk in the direction the interview was being held.

"Sorry Yuuri, I have to do an interview. I'll call you once I'm done. Bye.", With that, Victor hung up.

Yuuri was left there unanswered. He looked at the time and it was nearly 10 o' clock at night. _I should go to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow. But Victor said he'd call back and I'd probably get the answer to my question. But who knows when Victor's interview will end._ Yuuri thought.

Before he decided to go to sleep, he sent Victor a text goodnight, and left his phone to charge so he could call him in the morning.

 **(Note: China is 7 hours ahead of France. So, if it's 10 pm where Yuuri is, then it is about 3 pm where Victor is.)**

* * *

The second day of the competition was underway. Yuuri never got a text back from Victor _. He probably got in trouble with Yakov again._ Yuuri thought.

Yuuri was second to last to perform of the six competitors participating in the Cup of China. They were on the second performer, so Yuuri had to start his warm up.

"Yuuri, how are you feeling?", Celestino asked.

"I feel okay.", Yuuri said.

"Remember to change your salchow to the axel and toe loop combination. During your routine, if you feel that you can land the salchow, then go ahead. But if you can't, remember that combo this time.", Celestino said.

"Right.", Yuuri said.

He knew that Celestino was confident in Yuuri's abilities, but it made him feel as if he wasn't. They heard the cheers from the crowd, and that indicated that Yuuri was up next.

"Your next. We should get going.", Celestino said.

They made their way to the rink. Yuuri felt a sudden wave of panic at the crowds' applause grow as the skaters overall score was announced.

 _What? What's going on? Why do I feel nervous suddenly?_ Yuuri thought as he stood like a deer in the headlights staring at the skaters score.

"Yuuri, you're up!", Celestino said.

Yuuri finally took his eyes off the screen and skated to the middle of the ice without saying a word to Celestino.

 _Calm down. Calm down!_ Yuuri thought. The music started and Yuuri began to skate. As he started to skate his mind went blank, causing him to think about absolutely nothing. He made all his jumps, except for his salchow. He made up for it with the combination jump Celestino had told him. His routine came to a finish with him doing a one-legged spin followed by him putting his hands to his back and looking to the side as his finishing pose.

 _Oh, I spaced out._ He thought to himself. He came back to reality when he heard the cheers from the crowd, and bowed. He skated off the ice and made his way to the kiss and cry with Celestino.

"Yuuri, that was a smart thing to do. After missing the salchow you made up with the combination jumps I told you to do. That was brilliant! You're gonna make a fine skater some day!", Celestino said with a smile as he gave Yuuri a side hug.

"Thank you!", Yuuri said with a bright smile. He was glad to hear his coach praise him instead of scold him like he was expecting.

"Announcing the score for Yuuri Katsuki …," the PA announcer said.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 12. Sorry it was pretty long, but I hope you all enjoyed it. As I mentioned I will be starting college this week, but I should be able to upload one more chapter this week. And probably one tomorrow. So, expect two chapters this week. I don't know how many chapters there will be in total, but trust me, this story will take an unexpected turn. There will be yaoi in this story so, just letting you all know. Please leave any comments if I should make any improvements or leave any suggestions for this story.**

 ***moya lyubov' = my love**

 **(I got the translation off of google. Sorry if it's wrong. As well as the time difference between China and France)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Announcing the score for Yuuri Katsuki …," the PA announcer said.

The leader's overall score was a 280.7, second was 274.32, and third place was 269.43; and Yuuri needed to at least get 170+ in order to make the podium. Yuuri knew he couldn't get first place since he fell doing the salchow, but he knew he could get on to the podium since he made up with the combination jumps.

"Free skate score is 174.93. Overall score is 271.82.", says the announcer.

The crowd cheers as the announcer finishes and Yuuri stares at the screen.

"Nice job Yuuri.", says Celestino as he gives him a pat on the back. Yuuri all but smiled at his score. Feeling a sense of relief that he was able to make the podium allowing him to advance to the next competition.

They headed out of the kiss and cry and prepared for the three winners to get their medals. After the ceremony and interviews, Celestino and Yuuri headed to the hotel to eat dinner before heading back to the hotel. They arrive at the room and prepare their bags beforehand because their flight leaves at three in the morning, so they tried to get as much sleep as they could.

* * *

They awoke at two in the morning and headed straight for the airport. They got their passports checked and waited for their flight to start boarding. When Yuuri pulled out his phone, he realized that there was still no text Victor. Yuuri didn't text him either, not because he was mad or depressed, but because he was simply too busy and didn't have time to even text or call his mother.

He sends his mother a quick text, telling her that he'll be home soon and of his medal. He then decides to text Victor. Hoping that he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

To: Victor

Subject: How are you?

Text: Victor? Sorry I haven't texted you. I've been really busy. I want to talk to you, if you have the time. Can we?

After sending the message, he felt like it sounded like he hadn't seen Victor in weeks when it really was just about three days. He had just put the phone back in his pocket when he heard it ring. He pulled it up and got a message.

From: Victor

Subject: …

Text: I have a couple of minutes. I'll call you right now.

As Yuuri finished reading the text, Victor was calling. Yuuri picked up the phone quickly.

"Yuuri? Is everything okay?", Victor said a little panicked.

"Uh yes, I am at the airport waiting for the plane to take us back to Hasetsu.", Yuuri said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Your text had me worried. I thought something bad had happened to you.", Victor said with relief.

"Um, Victor…", Yuuri said struggling to find the words.

"What is it?", Victor said.

"When you get back to Hasetsu … would you … like to … go on a date?", Yuuri said feeling himself blush a bit. He couldn't believe that he was asking **the** Victor Nikiforov on a date.

"Yeah. That sounds great.", Victor said happily.

Yuuri was glad that he said yes. He was afraid he would say no since he didn't text or call him back like he said he would.

"Alright, so I'll plan the whole thing and you can just message or call me when you arrive." Yuuri said.

"Alright will do. I've got to go to sleep, we have an early flight in the morning and Yakov is threating to take my phone away. Have a safe trip love." Victor said.

"Mm, goodnight Vic-chan … I mean Victor!", Yuuri said embarrassed. He heard laughter on the other end and hung up the phone. _I can't believe I called Victor Vicchan. That's so embarrassing._ Yuuri thought. The PA announcer announced that their flight was boarding. They boarded and Yuuri immediately decided to go to sleep after the embarrassing moment that happened over the phone.

* * *

They arrive at Hasetsu around 8 o' clock in the morning. As they exit the airport, Yuuri is greeted by his parents along with Vicchan and Makkachin.

"Yuuri, congrats." Yuuri's mom says as she gives Yuuri a hug.

"Mom! How did you know we would be here?", Yuuri asked.

"I called Celestino since you didn't tell me.", she said.

"Thank you Celestino.", Yuuri's dad says to Celestino.

"No problem. Yuuri did pretty well. We will resume practice on Wednesday, to let Yuuri rest and catch up with school before we go for the next competition.", Celstino said to Yuuri and his parents.

"Alright, thank you Celestino. Please stop by the restaurant for a meal sometime soon.", Yuuri's mom said.

With that, Celestino took his leave and Yuuri, his parents, and the two poodles headed for home.

When Yuuri arrived home, he decided to make the plans for the date he was going on with Victor. _Ah~, I can't believe that I called Victor Vicchan! Now that I think about it, I haven't come up with a nickname for Victor. Even though he's called me so many, even in Russian!_ Yuuri thought _. No I can't, Victor is perfect enough!_

After making the plans, he set an alarm and decided to take a nap that was being joined by the two poodles.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 13. Sorry it's been so long, but this semester already has me dying even though it's just the second week. But I have written enough that I will be uploading three chapters tomorrow. How exciting! They will be pretty lengthy, because I don't want this story to have like over thirty chapters. But let me know if you guys are okay with so many chapters, and if not so I can make the chapters long. There will be yaoi in the next chapters, so hope you guys enjoy them. See you in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Yuuri woke to the sound of a text message. His alarm was set for 12 noon. He grabbed his phone to see who it could be.

From: Victor

Subject: See you soon

Text: I will be landing in Hasetsu in an hour. Can't wait to see you~

To: Victor

Subject: Can't wait

Text: Alright. I'll be waiting in the lobby. I'll leave the dogs here in my home. Unless you want them to come with us?

From: Victor

Subject: As you wish

Text: If you want to. If we are going places where they can't enter, then you can leave them at your place.

Yuuri got out of bed and looked at the sheet of paper that had the agenda for their date. Yuuri wanted to take Victor out to eat when he arrived, because he knew that he might be hungry. Then they would go to they would visit Hasetsu castle, that had a shrine as well. Afterwards they would go for a walk on the beach. Hasetsu was a small city, so walking to each of the destinations wouldn't take more than twenty minutes. After the festivities, they would finish the day with dinner at Yuuri's house and if they had time, some "alone time" in Yuuri's room.

To: Victor

Subject: Yeah

Text: That would be best. I wouldn't want the dogs getting lost. I'll be waiting at the airport. See you in a bit Victor.

From: Victor

Subject: My new nickname?

Text: What? Are you not going to call me by my "new name"? Lol. See you soon love~

Yuuri blushed and didn't reply to the text message. He put his phone down and went to the bathroom to take a shower. While he was bathing, thoughts kept running through his head. _I_ _should talk to Victor on why he won't kiss me. I may be inexperienced, but I could always learn._ He thought _. If he won't kiss me, I guess I'll have to take the initiative._ He finished bathing, and got dressed. He had thirty minutes to spare before Victor arrived. He headed downstairs to tell his mother that he will be bringing Victor and if it would be alright if Victor came over for dinner. She agreed, and Yuuri took the dogs out for a quick walk. _Today is going to be a good day I just know it._

* * *

Yuuri arrived at the airport. Victor was supposed to arrive in about ten minutes. So he went to the lobby, but as he entered, there was a swarm of fans gathered at the entrance. They had signs with Victors pictures, his name, and all sorts of things with them.

To: Victor

Subject: You've got fans

Text: I'll be waiting for you outside. You've got fans waiting for you outside the terminal. (Picture of the crowd)

As Yuuri stepped outside, he was grabbed by the arm by a man dressed in all black and a face mask on. The mysterious man was dragging Yuuri with him.

"Hey! What are you doing!", Yuuri said rather loudly as he tried to break away.

The mysterious man put his hand over Yuuri's mouth.

"Shh~", the man said as he took off his sunglasses.

"Victor?", Yuuri said in shock. As he immediately recognized the bright blue eyes.

Victor continued walking away from the airport before people could recognize Yuuri's panic, and before Victor's fans could notice him. At this point, they were now a block away from the airport.

"Sorry Yuuri. Our flight arrived early and I probably would have been stopped by them, but I forgot something on the plane. As I was headed to the baggage claim, Yakov told me there was a swarm of fans. So he told me to change into a disguise.", Victor said as he held Yuuri's hand and were walking side by side.

"You could have texted me. You really scared me back there!", Yuuri said as he put his hand over his heart, which was still beating fast.

"I'm sorry Yuuri," Victor said as he kissed his cheek.

"So, what are we going to do today?", said Victor. He was very excited to go on a date. He had been in relationships before, but they would never go on dates. They would hardly spend time together either. They mainly dated Victor because he was starting to get famous due to his skating career.

"Well, if you want, we could stop by your place so you could change. I wouldn't want you to get too hot in those clothes.", Yuuri said a bit concerned.

"I can never be too hot~", Victor said winking at his cute boyfriend.

Yuuri chuckled at his statement.

"Alright. To be honest, I was getting a little hot waiting for you at the airport Yuuri.", Victor said.

"Alright, so where do you live?", Yuuri asked.

"Oh, I have my clothes underneath this. I just need to find a restroom to take this stuff off.", Victor said.

"That's great. I wanted to take you out to eat first, since I thought you might be hungry. Nowhere special, just a McDonald's that's not a few blocks from the airport.", Yuuri said excitedly.

"Great. I'm starving! ~", said Victor.

They headed towards the restaurant and there was hardly anybody. Yuuri paid for their meals while Victor went to go change. Victor came out and Yuuri was blushing at how good looking Victor was. Victor wore a white V-neck shirt , with a thin black cardigan, sleeves rolled up, it showed off how much muscle Victor had; with blue skinny jeans and black converse. He had a couple of wristbands on that complimented the look well.

All Yuuri was wearing, was a navy blue long sleeve with black skinny jeans, and blue converse. Yuuri was brought back to reality when he saw Victor sucking on his straw.

"Yuuri~, how long are you going to stare at me? You can take a picture if you want.", Victor said.

Yuuri's face was glowing red, and to cool himself down he got his own drink and drank it.

They ate their meals and had small conversation, and talked about what Yuuri had planned for the day. They finished and headed for Hasetsu castle. They toured the inside of the castle and went to the shrine that was on the back of the castle.

"So, what you do here is you take one of these wooden plaques and write down your wish.", Yuuri said to Victor as they stood in front of the wishing shrine. He handed Victor a marker and a plaque and Victor was looking at the other plaques in amazement.

"Wow, so cool. Look at the rest of these~", Victor said as he was looking at the other plaques to get an idea of what to write. They both finished writing their wishes and put them with the others, side by side.

They walked out of the shrine hand in hand.

"So, what did you wish for?", Victor asked happily as they walked down the street, on their way to the beach.

"I can't tell you what I wished for, then it won't come true.", Yuuri said.

"What why not? I wished that we would be together forever~", said Victor.

"Victor! Why would you say that! Now it might not come true.", Yuuri said as he put his free hand against his face.

Victor pulled Yuuri's hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss. "Of course, it will, Yuuri. Because I love you~", Victor said as he looked Yuuri in the eye.

Yuuri blushed and looked away, trying to hide his face from Victor. They made it to the beach and sat in one of the benches that was there, making idle chat about the competition before they headed back to Yuuri's home. They took photos of them at the beach, took their shoes off and walked hand in hand along the shore line. At one point, Yuuri ran ahead of Victor because he was chasing a beautiful butterfly. Yuuri turned around and gave Victor a beautiful smile. One more beautiful than the prettiest rose. Victor was able to capture the beautiful sight and uploaded the picture to Instagram and titled it " _Moya krasivaya babochka"._

* * *

They arrived at Yuuri's home late in the evening and had dinner. They were joined by Yuuri's sister, and talked about Yuuri's childhood. Yuuri's mom overheard them, and brought over Yuuri's baby photos. Victor found Yuuri's photos cute and Yuuri was all but embarrassed. So he decided to take the finished dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

When Victor finished looking at the photos, Yuuri's mom offered one to Victor behind Yuuri's back. He picked one where Yuuri was skating. He was roughly 9 years old and had the world's brightest smile. Victor put it in his wallet before Yuuri came back. Yuuri arrived at the dining room and invited Victor up to his room.

"Your family is so nice~", Victor said as he walked behind Yuuri.

"Yeah they are. But sometimes they can get out of hand.", Yuuri said as he was a bit annoyed that they showed Victor his baby pictures. Who knows what pictures they showed him!

They went into Yuuri's room and sat on his bed, only inches away from each other.

"So, what time do you have to go home?", Yuuri asked, wanting to know how much time they had left in the day together.

"Hmm, Yakov didn't really give me a time. Just to call him when were done.", Victor said as he laid back on the bed.

Yuuri was relieved at the fact that there was no specific time he had to go home. _I hope Victor can give me the answer I've been waiting for._ Yuuri thought.

"Um, Victor?", Yuuri said.

"What is it Yuuri", Victor said. He was laying down on Yuuri's bed while Yuuri was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Um, I was just wondering? I know that we haven't gone out for that long. But …", Yuuri said, finding it hard to finish his sentence.

"Yuuri …", Victor said. He grabbed Yuuri by the arm and pulled him in for an embrace on the bed. Yuuri's face was on Victor's chest and Victor held him in tight.

"I know what your going to say." Victor said.

"You do?", Yuuri said.

"Yeah. You were going to ask me why I don't kiss you. I remember you asking me that before I had my interview.", Victor said looking down at Yuuri who was staring straight into Victor's chest.

"Then why?", Yuuri said sitting up.

Victor sat up as well, and took Yuuri's hands in his own. "Yuuri. I want to take this slow. I don't want to do things that you aren't comfortable with. So unless you tell me, I won't do anything. But I will warn you. If you push me to far, I might not be able to stop even if you beg me to stop.", Victor said as he looked Yuuri in the eyes.

Yuuri felt his face grow as red as a tomato. He felt loved that Victor was only thinking about him. It wasn't that Victor was using him, or that he didn't love him, he just wanted to make sure that Yuuri wasn't being rushed.

Yuuri took his hands and put them on Victor's sculptured face. "So, if I tell you I want you to kiss me … will you?", Yuuri said.

"Of course,", Victor said ever so sweetly.

"Then … kiss me.", Yuuri said. With that, Victor did as he was told and pulled Yuuri by the waist, in for a kiss. Yuuri's mind went blank. He didn't know how much he missed Victor's lips since the first time they kissed. Victor broke the kiss.

"Again …", Yuuri said, and their lips meet again. The kiss had more passion then the last one. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor's neck to try and deepen the kiss. Victor broke the kiss again to allow Yuuri to catch his breath.

"Again!", Yuuri demanded as he meet with Victor's mouth yet again.

 _Screw this._ Victor thought. Victor laid Yuuri on his back, so now Victor was on top. Yuuri kept his arms around Victor's neck, not allowing him to escape. The kiss kept going and going. Yuuri tried to gasp for air, but Victor seized his mouth in a more passionate kiss.

Victor licked Yuuri's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri didn't quite get what he was doing, but he opened his mouth a bit, and Victor pushed his tongue in and entwined it with Yuuri's. Yuuri gripped Victor's shirt hard, causing Victor to break the kiss.

"Yuuri, are you okay?", Victor said gasping for a bit of air.

"Ah~ …", is all Yuuri could say, as he tried to gasp for air.

"Yuuri, open your mouth for me.", Victor asked moving a finger across Yuuri's bottom lip. Yuuri did as told. He opened his mouth, and Victor put his tongue in first before their lips collided. Yuuri felt a little more comfortable with the kiss, and was now able to entwine his tongue with Victor's. Their tongues now fighting for dominance, Yuuri arched his back, feeling Victor's arm move from underneath.

Victor slowly slide his hand up Yuuri's shirt, causing the boy to moan into his mouth. Victor rubbed his thumb against Yuuri's erect nipple, causing him to moan more into Victor's mouth. Victor moved from Yuuri's lips, down to his neck.

"Ah~, Victor …", Yuuri said.

Victor continued his actions. He was now rubbing both of Yuuri's nipples while leaving a mark on Yuuri's neck. As if to mark his territory.

"Vic- … ah~ … stop …", Yuuri said in between gasps.

Victor stopped what he was doing and looked up at Yuuri.

"Sorry Yuuri, I got carried away.", Victor said with a concerned look on his face as he caressed Yuuri's face in his hand.

Yuuri grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"It's okay … but … this is too fast for me.", Yuuri said looking up at Victor.

"I understand.", Victor said in a caring way.

He pulled himself off of Yuuri and laid by his side. He pulled Yuuri in for an embrace and kissed him along the forehead.

"Yuuri … are you okay?", Victor asked still concerned, feeling that he might have pushed Yuuri to far.

"Mhm, that was just so … intense", Yuuri said breaths still ragged.

"Yuuri … do you mind if I sleep over?" Victor asked.

"No … not at all." Yuuri said happily, leaning his head onto Victor's chest to hear his heartbeat.

Yuuri fell asleep almost instantly. Victor stared at his sleeping face. He then traced the love mark he left on his lovers neck ever so slightly. He glanced around the room and saw the few posters that were pinned over Yuuri's desk. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _Who knew that you loved me so much_. Victor said to himself. He slowly got out of bed, not to wake up Yuuri. He texted Yakov telling him that he would be sleeping over at Yuuri's.

He helped himself to some of Yuuri's pajamas and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he finished, the pajamas didn't quite fit him, so he decided to sleep in his boxers. He rejoined Yuuri and Yuuri snuggled close to him almost on instinct. Victor chuckled to himself.

"Goodnight, my love~", Victor said as he placed a kiss on Yuuri's forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 14. I put two chapters together, so that's why it's pretty long, or at least I think it's long. I will upload the third one tomorrow if I have a chance. Let me know what you guys thought, and if there's anything I could improve. See you guys in the next one.**

 ** _*Moya krasivaya babochka = my beautiful butterfly (_ I got the translation of off google. I apologize if it's wrong.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated the story. For those that don't know, I attend University and this semester has been so hectic that I've been sleep deprived the entire semester. Every chance I got I decided to sleep, I'm sorry. But now that the semester is over in about a week, I will be able to update the story more often.

As for the story, Chapter 14 is the last episode **for season one**. I'm going to divide the story into seasons. As of right now I think there will be a total of about 4 seasons, unless I decide to shorten or lengthen the story. I will upload a chapter tomorrow, I just need to make some edits, but I'm studying for finals so I will post it tomorrow.

So, Chapter 15 will start off season two. Also, as I was re-reading my story, and found some points that are a bit confusing, so I'll tell you what parts I found confusing. In chapter 2, it says "Flashback to the end of the 2007…", for those that got confused or not, the 2007 grand prix finished in February 2007, for this story (IDK when the actual grand prix ended). Victor finished his junior year of high school in Russia, May 2007. He moved to Hasetsu and started school in August 2007. If you've read up until this point, the current time for the story right now is late January 2008. So Victor is already 19 and Yuuri is 15. I'm basing the competition events as they aired on TV for the 2017 US figure skating competitions. They were in January and February. I will bring the story back to the present time, as in 2016-17, because I want to include the first episode when Victor offered to take a picture with Yuuri, and then bring the story to the present time. (This is not a spoiler)

Just thought I'd clear that up because I found it confusing when I re-read the story. I hope I made it clear, if not you all can always comment or message me for more clarification. That is basically it, hope you guys continue to read the story. See you all for tomorrows update!


	16. Chapter 16

Yuuri's alarm sounded off. He lazily lifted his arm to shut it off, and reached for his glasses from his coffee table next to his bed. He put them on and read the time on the clock

"Six o' clock …. Uhh!" Yuuri said as he shoved his face back in his pillow, wanting to go back to sleep. It was Monday morning which meant he had to go back to school, but he would rather sleep. But he knew if he didn't get out of bed he wouldn't hear the end of it from his parents. So Yuuri got up and went to the bathroom to bathe.

As he was sitting in the tub, he recollected what he and Victor did Saturday night.

(Flashback)

"Ah~ …"

"Yuuri, open your mouth for me."

"Ah~, Victor …",

"Vic- … ah~ … stop …",

(End of Flashback. **Please read chapter 14 to understand the flashback** )

Yuuris' face grew hot and he dumped his face into the tub.

 _I can't believe I did that! Me! With Victor!_ Yuuri thought still trying to cool off. He picked his head up out of the water and slumped down in the tub, with only half of his face out of the water. _How am I going to face Victor now? I mean we didn't do anything that extreme, but still … it's embarissing!_ Yuuri thought. He got out of the bath, dried himself down and continued to get dressed.

Yuuri then went downstairs for breakfast.

"What? Victor isn't here?", Yuuri said.

On Sunday, they spent the majority of the morning together, stuck to each other like glue until Yakov came to pick up Victor around noon. They then spent the rest of the night messaging each other and Victor said that he would eat breakfast with Yuuri's family again. Yuuri checked his messages as his mom set the table _. That's strange. Maybe Yakov didn't let him come, or Victor probably just didn't wake up_. Yuuri thought.

As he finished his breakfast, he headed for school.

"Good morning Yuuri!", said Yuuko

"Good morning. Where's Takeshi?", Yuuri asked.

"Ah, he stayed home sick. But congratulations on moving on to the next round! I watched your performance and it was amazing!", Yuuko said.  
"Thanks.", Yuuri said a little embarrassed.

They spent the rest of the walk to school talking about Yuuri's competition. They arrived at school and changed their shoes. When Yuuri was about to put his shoes away, he heard the usual squeal from the girls when Victor arrived at school. As Victor was walking towards the door, Yuuri noticed he had an unpleasant look on his face.

"Good morning Victor…", Yuuri said a little embarrassed thinking about Saturday.

Victor gave him a side glance and continued to his locker, not saying a word to Yuuri. Yuuri felt a little pain in his chest. _What? Is he mad about something?_ Yuuri thought.

"Meet me at the roof during lunch, Yuuri.", is what Victor said before leaving for class. As he disappeared, all Yuuri could hear were the whispers from all the kids.

"Hey Yuuri, what was that about?", Yuuko asked concerned.

"I don't know. I guess I'll find out later.", Yuuri said.

It's true, he wouldn't know what was going on until he meet up with Victor for lunch. Yuuri and Yuuko parted ways and headed to class. When Yuuri got to class, he felt like the center of attention. When he entered, people were in little groups whispering and giggling while they were giving him some looks. When he took his seat, one of his good friends came up to him.

"Good morning Yuuri.", said his friend Micheal.

"Good morning.", Yuuri said.

"Yuuri, are you okay? Have you heard the rumors going on about you?", his friend Christa said.

 _Rumors? Me? What?_ Yuuri thought.

"No. What are they saying?", Yuuri asked.

"Well, I heard from one person that you and a certain someone slept together Saturday night. And then I heard another rumor that you were cheating on this other girl too. Is it true?", Christa said.

"No I'm not!", Yuuri said rising from his chair, startling the entire classroom.

"Ah, sorry", he said as he sat back down. "But that's not even true. Who would say something like that?", Yuuri said feeling his anxiety rise.

"Yuuri, it's okay I believe you. I think that rumor is going around because there was this girl that apparently likes you.", Christa said with Micheal giving an agreed nod.

"But that still doesn't make sense. I'm not going out with her, nor did I sleep with anyone.", Yuuri said still confused about the whole situation. _Is this why Victor is mad at me? Please say it isn't true!_ Yuuri thought.

The bell rang for class to begin and took their seats. _I have to set the record straight with Victor._ Yuuri thought. He pulled out his notebook and a note fell out. It read:

 _Meet me in the breezeway during lunch. XOXO~ Secret Admirer_

Yuuri thought that this may be the source of his occurring problems. Now the question was to either meet Victor or meet this person during lunch.

* * *

After the bell rang, Yuuri made his way through the breezeway, looking for whoever wrote the note.

"Yuuri."

He heard his name be called behind him.

A cute girl with blonde wavy hair appeared behind him.

"Who are you?", Yuuri asked.

"Yuuri, I'm so sorry!", the girl said as she bowed.

"I'm the cause of all these rumors.", the girl said.

"What happened?", he asked the girl, trying to hear what she had to say first before jumping to conclusions.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to meet under these conditions. I left that note in your desk the day you left for competition. And I wanted to confess my feelings for you today.", Chihoko said

"Are you the one that spread the rumors about me then?", Yuuri asked trying not to scare the girl, but could feel a little bit of anger well up inside him. Me and my friends were walking towards your families hot spring, and we saw you and Victor kissing outside. And my friends knew that I had a crush on you and were making all these jokes saying things like you were cheating on me and what not. After

"No, let me explain. Me and my friends were walking towards your families hot spring, and we saw you and Victor kissing outside. And my friends knew that I had a crush on you and were making all these jokes saying things like you were cheating on me and what not. After that my friends were spreading all these rumors and it just got out of hand. I'm really and truly sorry!" the girl said through tears and bowed again.

"Thank you for the apology. I appreciate it.", Yuuri said a little more relaxed knowing the truth.

"I'll make sure to clear all these misunderstandings up.", the girl said as she raised her head with tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you.", Yuuri said as he gave the girl a hug trying to calm her down. He felt so relieved that this problem was all just a misunderstanding and that it would be resolved quickly. "What's your name?", Yuuri asked.

"Chihoko", the girl said wiping away her tears.

"Thank you Chihoko. I hope we can be friends after this whole incident gets cleared up.", Yuuri said with a smile.

"Yeah", Chihoko said smiling back.

They both entered the building and went their separate ways. As Yuuri was about to make his way to the roof, the bell rang for the students to go back to class. _Oh no, I'm too late_. Yuuri thought.

* * *

(With Victor on the roof)

Victor looked through his text messages from Sunday night and clicked on the group chat he was in with from some of the kids from his class.

(Flashback)

 **(I'm just going to label the kids as Person #1, #2, and so on.)**

Person #1: Hey guys guess what.

Everyone: What happened?

Person #1: Victor, is it true that you and this freshman had sex?

Person #2: What?

Person#3: Omg really?

Person #4: Wow, really Victor?

Person#1: And with a dude? I didn't know you swing that way.

Victor: That's not true. I just slept over.

Person#1: But someone saw you guys making out in front of his house.

Victor: He's my boyfriend. Is that wrong?

Person#2: Awe, how cute❤

Person#3: Wow~

Person#1: No there's nothing wrong with that. But there's a rumor going around that you guys had sex. I was just wondering if that's true.

Victor: We didn't. I just slept over at his house.

Person#1: Did you know he had a girlfriend though?

 _What_ Yuuri has _a girlfriend? He didn't tell me that?_ Victor thought.

Victor: No he doesn't. Where did you hear that?

Person#1: Yeah. Apparently, he's been going out with this girl named Chihoko for a while now. You didn't know.

Victor stared at his bright screen in shock. _Was Yuuri already in a relationship? I never asked him about it, I just assumed he was single. But wouldn't he have told me anyways?_ Victor thought to himself. He was thinking all of these sorts of questions when Makkachin bought him back from his train of thought when he barked at the phone. It was sounding off like crazy.

Person#2: Victor, before you jump to conclusions, you should ask him first?

Person #3: Yeah. Our school spreads rumors easily about anything.

 _They're right_ , Victor thought, _I'll just have to ask him personally tomorrow at school_.

With that in mind, Victor went right to sleep.

Victor then woke up to the smell of Yakov's breakfast. _Ah, smells like Yuuri's mom's cooking. Oh crap Yuuri!_ Victor thought as he grabbed his phone to check the time. 7:30, Victor only had thirty minutes till class started. He quickly got dressed, and headed for the kitchen. Yakov had breakfast ready for him and they ate.

"Vitya, we only have three days till we leave for the next competition. I'm going to keep a tight leash on you so you focus on your routine.", Yakov said.

"Uhh, fine….", is all Victor could say since there was no arguing with Yakov. After finishing breakfast, they headed for school. Victor still had a foul look on his face from lack of sleep from checking all over facebook and twitter for the girl that Yuuri was apparently going out with and the news Yakov told him at breakfast.

They arrived at school and Victor walked straight past all the squealing girls at the front gates and looked up to hear Yuuri's voice.

"Good morning Victor", Yuuri said with the face Victor loved to see.

But all Victor was able to do was side glance at him as he remembered all the messages he got last night.

 _How can he act so normal? Did he think I was never going to find out?_ Victor thought as he was changing his shoes.

"Meet me at the roof during lunch, Yuuri", Victor said as he walked to class. He felt a little pain in his chest, thinking that he was being too harsh with Yuuri. After all they could be just made up rumors since he is now a world professional figure skater _. Maybe I'm just overthinking things. I'll just ask him properly at lunch._ Victor thought.

(End of flashback)

As Victor finished reading the messages, he heard the sound of a girl crying. He stood up and walked over to the direction he heard it from to see what was going on. He then saw Yuuri hugging a girl. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he had a very unpleasant feeling.

"I guess the rumors are true then, huh Yuuri?", Victor said as he walked over to his belongings, picked them up, and headed for class.

 **That's the end of chapter 16. I am finally done with finals, so I now have the freedom to write whenever I want, lol. Thank you guys for being so patient, I promise that your wait will be worth it. As always, tell me what you guys think of the story, and ways I can improve it. Ever since I heard about the whole "Chihoko" scandal, I thought I'd play around with that and make it a part of the story. So, what do you think will happen next? What is going to happen to the relationship between Yuuri and Victor? Stay tuned to find out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Victor landed his jumps aggressively, he skated with a somewhat heated passion that Yakov couldn't explain. He knew something was wrong, but he never knew what Victor was thinking, nor could he anticipate what he would do, just like when Victor decided to move to Hasetsu. Victor stopped skating when the music stopped. There was about twenty minutes left of practice, but Yakov decided to wrap it up.

"That'll be it for today. I don't know what's going on with you, but don't let it affect your performance at the competition.", Yakov said.

Victor stayed silent as he skated off the ice, put on his brackets, and sat on the bench to change into his shoes.

"Victor, I may be your coach, but you can always talk to me. I am also here as a substitute for your parents, so if you need to talk, I'm all ears.", Yakov said giving Victor a reassured look.

Victor looked up in shock, Yakov wasn't usually the one to offer a lending ear, but he was always caring.

"Thanks, Yakov", Victor said with a grin, "But it's nothing I can't handle." Victor said as he finished tying his shoes. As they headed for the door, Celestino rushed in.

"Yakov, didn't expect to see you here.", Celestino said between breaths.

"If you're here to spy on us then you're too late.", Yakov said crossing his arms trying to seem intimidating.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. Victor, have you seen Yuuri?", Celestino asked.

"Yuuri … No, I haven't," he said with a blank expression. He was still hurt that the rumor that he was dating someone was "actually" true. Ever since he saw them from the roof, Victor was heartbroken. He ignored Yuuri's text messages, not even opening them, ignoring Yuuri's morning greetings, and leaving from the ice rink as fast as he could to try and avoid Yuuri. He hadn't heard Yuuri's side of the story, but the guilt and pain he felt that he ruined a relationship and the fact that Yuuri never told him were too much to handle all at once.

"I can't find him anywhere. He's not at home, not here, not the beach. I don't know where else to look.", Celestino said crossing his arms.

"You're saying he's missing? The competition is tomorrow!", Victor said with a concerned expression. Now that he mentioned it, he didn't see him in the morning like he usually does. He might be ignoring him, but he was always aware of where Yuuri was.

"I know, and we are supposed to leave today. But I can't reach his cell, and his parents said they haven't heard from him since the morning.", Celestino said furrowing his brows.

Victor felt a wave of panic rush over him. He dropped his skates and ran for his bag from the locker room.

"Victor!", Yakov called out but was ignored.

Victor made his way into the locker room and grabbed his phone to look through the messages Yuuri sent.

From: Yuuri

Subject: I'm Sorry

Sent: Monday at 5:32 p.m.

Text: Victor, I'm sorry I couldn't meet you during lunch. I had to deal with something, but let me explain.

From: Yuuri

Subject: Sweet dreams

Sent: Monday at 9:52 p.m.

Text: I understand that you're mad. You've probably heard the rumors, but let me explain. I'll be on the roof during lunch. Hope to see you there, Goodnight.

From: Yuuri

Subject: Good morning

Sent: Tuesday at 7:03 a.m.

Text: I'll be waiting for you on the rooftop during lunch. Hopefully, you'll see this message and come.

From: Yuuri

Subject: Practice

Sent: Tuesday at 3:15 p.m.

Text: I hope you are feeling well. I didn't see you at lunch nor afterschool. Please let me explain. I'll be waiting for you after practice.

From: Yuuri

Subject: Victor

Sent: Tuesday at 10:27 p.m.

Text: Victor if you're still mad, I understand. But since you haven't read my messages nor have you agreed to meet me, I guess I'll explain over text. All the rumors are a lie. I was never in any relationship, and the rumors should be cleared up by now. I meet up with the girl who was responsible for the rumors during the time I was supposed to meet you yesterday. She told me everything and her friends made up the rumors about us, the dating and the night we apparently slept together. But I promise you I am not dating anyone but you, please believe me.

From: Yuuri

Subject: …

Sent: Today at 6:45 a.m.

Text: Victor if you want to break up with me that's fine, I just want you to know the truth, you deserve that much. I just hope I gave you as much happiness as you've given me.

From: Yuuri

Subject: Last text

Sent: Today at 12:36 p.m.

Text: I just want to wish you good luck tomorrow. I won't be competing tomorrow. But you probably won't notice anyways. This will be my last text, it doesn't seem like you want to talk to me anymore. Goodbye, Victor.

Victor felt tears welling up in his eyes. _What have I done? Yuuri!_ Victor thought as he ran out of the ice rink, wallet, and phone in his pocket. He ran to the beach, the restaurant, any places he could remember that he and Yuuri have been together.

"Yuuri!", Victor screamed in frustration trying to catch his breath. He ran towards his family's inn.

"Excuse me!", Victor said as he gasped for air.

"Victor", Yuuri's mother said with worried eyes.

"Ma'am?", Victor said.

"Victor, have you seen Yuuri?", she asked with worry written all over her posture.

"No, I haven't … I came here hoping that I would find him here.", Victor said shocked at the news. He had been looking for over two hours, and he never found him.

"I'll keep looking!" Victor said as he ran out the inn. He ran past the entrance gates and stopped to think. _Think Victor, where are the other places you think he might be? I've been to the beach, the ice rink, school, the restaurant_ … Victor thought before remembering one important spot … _The Shrine!_ Victor thought as he made his way towards the shrine. _Please still be there!_

* * *

(With Yuuri)

"I'm so stupid", Yuuri said to himself standing in front of the wishing shrine that held the plaques with everyone's wishes. He grabbed his plaque that was next to Victor's. They were still on top of the rest since they were new. He grabbed his plaque with a shaky hand, tears ready to fall at any moment. Yuuri had been trying to reach Victor and explain the whole situation, but his plea went unanswered. He waited and thought Victor would be willing to listen since Victor was a nice, caring person.

"I guess my wish won't come true…", Yuuri said with a river of tears flowing down his face. The plaques were placed with the blank side faced outward so that way no one could see their wishes. The only thing people could see were the names, to see who has recently visited the shrine. Yuuri's plaque read:

 _Make Victor Nikiforov the happiest man in the world, and that we'll always be happy._

Yuuri took the plaque and put it in his pocket. He stepped out of the shrine and headed for home.

 **That is the end of Chapter 17. I was so on the verge of tears as I wrote this chapter lol. Please leave any comments, I do appreciate them. So, now that the relationship seems to be over, how will they perform at the competition? Will they be able to get over this trial of love, or will it end here? Stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18

Before Yuuri could comprehend what was happening, he was already aboard his flight to his competition.

When he arrived home from the shrine, his luggage was in the living room, his parents and Celestino were there waiting; After seeing him arrive home safely, they hurriedly got him to the airport to make it on time for their flight, and they made it with some time to spare.

 _Ah, I told myself that I didn't want to compete._ Yuuri thought. _Well, I hope I can at least place, I don't want my emotions to take over while I'm on the ice._

"Attention Passengers, we will be departing in about 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all phones and electronics …." The flight attendant said over the plane's PA system.

Celestino got back from the restroom and returned to his seat next to Yuuri.

"Honestly Yuuri, what were you thinking staying out so late? We almost missed our flight." Celestino said while putting on his seatbelt.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind, and I wanted to clear my head before we left.", Yuuri said looking down at his intertwined hands.

"That's fine Yuuri, you're still a young teen and have a lot going on with school. But at least tell your parents where you were. You had us worried sick." Celestino said with a concerned look.

"Yeah, that was my bad", Yuuri said smiling up at Celestino.

The flight attendant announced that they were now departing.

"Let's do our best to advance to the next competition Yuuri", Celestino said with a smile across his face.

"Yeah", Yuuri said. He pulled out his mp3 player and put music to sleep too. He didn't want to get carried away with his thoughts about Victor. He still had the plaque he took from the shrine in his pocket. _I hope I don't run into Victor anytime soon._

* * *

Victor returned to the apartment exhausted and worried that Yuuri might be missing. When he arrived at the shrine, he asked the workers if they had seen him, but he arrived too late. Yuuri had just left, but he took something from the wishing shrine before he left. Victor thanked them and walked over to it. He found his plaque and noticed that Yuuri's was missing. He looked through the plaques that were the most recent, thinking that Yuuri's might have been moved. But it was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his plaque and looked at what he wrote. He recollected the sweet memories of that day, the laughs, the idle chats, and the night he spent over at Yuuri's. He put the plaque back, made his way out of the shrine, and headed for home.

Before Victor could go to the bathroom and wash off all the sweat, he was stopped by Yakov.

"Victor. Are you okay? We do have our competition tomorrow you know that. Your body needs time to recover-", Yakov said before being interrupted.

"I know!", Victor yelled calling the attention of his poodle. He walked off into the living room and headed towards his room.

"Victor, I know you are worried about your friend. I just got a call about an hour ago that Yuuri returned home.", Yakov said reaching an arm out to Victor to set his mind at ease.

"Really?", Victor said with relief. He was about to head for the door, but Yakov stopped him before he could even take a step.

"He's already on the plane to his competition, so there is no point in going to his house.", Yakov said feeling the tension loosen as he still had a grip on Victor's arm.

"Go wash up. I'll order dinner and then you can go to sleep. You need to let your body recover; you've been running all over town. Rest", Yakov said letting go of Victors' arm, and locked the door to their apartment to ensure no one came in and that Victor didn't leave.

Victor headed for the shower. All he could feel was the sense of relief that Yuuri was found and that he was going to compete. He didn't want to be the reason that he didn't compete, keeping Yuuri from all that he could be. That burden would be too much to bare. He continued to bathe and continued his regular nightly routine. Afterward, he and Yakov ate their dinner and headed for bed.

Before Victor went to bed, he looked through the messages that Yuuri sent him _. If only I had read the messages._ Victor thought. The messages made him feel a little bit of pain in his heart as if someone was slowly sticking a needle in it. He put his phone down and tried to go to bed. _How could I let Yuuri feel that way? I should have heard the story from him from the start!_ Victor thought.

* * *

4:00 a.m.; Victor woke up to the sound of his alarm, and turned over sluggishly to turn it off. He got up from the bed and headed for the restroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then got dressed and headed to the living room. Maccachin walked over to Victor and rubbed against his leg.

"Good morning Maccachin", Victor said, still exhausted and tired. His legs were a bit sore from running all over town.

Victor got his poodle breakfast, and then reality hit him. _Where are we going to leave Maccahin? If we were going to leave him at the kennel, we would have done it yesterday_. Victor started to worry, then Yakov came into the room.

"Are you ready?", Yakov said with his luggage and keys in hand.

"Yakov, what about Maccahin?", Victor said worried as he didn't know what to do.

"Oh, that's right. Last time we left him at Yuuri's home. I guess we can do it again.", Yakov said.

"But I hadn't asked them.", Victor said kneeling down to pet Maccachin.

"Nonsense. If they did it once, they can do it again. I'll pay them to do so.", Yakov said as he walked to the door ready to leave, signaling that the discussion was over.

Victor grabbed his poodle's leash and Yakov locked the door behind them.

* * *

*Knock Knock Knock*

Yakov banged on the door hoping to wake up Yuuri's parents. He didn't want to be late for their flight. Before he knocked again, he heard the door locks being undone.

"The shop isn't open yet … Oh, good morning.", Yuuris dad said as he opened the door, still in his PJs.

"Good morning, Sorry to bother you …,", Yakov and Yuuri's father went on to talk about Maccachin and what they could do about his stay.

Victor was still in the car with Maccachin in his lap. "I should tell Yuuri, right Maccachin." Victor said to said to his poodle. He came back to his senses when Yakov knocked on the car window, telling him to leave the dog in Yuuris' home. He handed over the dog to his lovers, well ex-lover, father.

"Thank you for taking Maccachin in for the next three days.", Victor said not having the courage to look him in the eye so he focused on other features of his face.

"No problem. May I have a moment of your time?", Yuuri's father asked.

"Of course", Victor replied.

"Whatever argument you and Yuuri had, I do wish you would forgive each other. For in love, there will always be the good and the bad times.", Yuuri's father said with a smile spreading across his face.

Victor started to feel a little embarrassed. He didn't know his parents knew. Maybe Yuuri had told them or they figured it out on their own, but the statement alone made him blush a little.

"Yuuri can be complicated at times, but at least you'll know that his feelings are earnest. He has admired you for so long, that I can't imagine that he'd stay mad at you for long. Don't worry about your dog, we'll take good care of him.", Yuuri's father said.

"Yes sir, thank you", _I'm so sorry._ Victor thought to himself.

With that, he walked to the car and headed to the airport. They boarded the plane, and headed for France.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 18. I was having a** **bit of** **writers' block, so I couldn't finish the chapter the way I wanted it to end** **if that makes sense. I wrote three different versions, but this one fits the story the best. So, what do you guys think? Please leave any comments and suggestions about the story or my writing. What will happen at the competition for Yuuri and Victor? Will they get back together, or leave it as it is? Stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19

Victor and Yakov checked into their rooms; they had separate rooms but had a door in between that joined the rooms together. All athletes and coaches were required to do so. It was about 9 p.m. in France, and 3 a.m. in China. Victor has been dying to send Yuuri a text but wouldn't because he was asleep and doesn't know what to say, let alone apologize. There were times when he wanted to call Yuuri over the phone, but he would be afraid he wouldn't answer. Victor pulled his costumes out of his luggage bag and hung it in the hotel closet. Yakov had already gone to his room to get some rest, leaving Victor responsible for getting enough sleep.

Victor flopped down on his bed after a nice long bath. He was in a white robe that the hotel provided and held his phone over his head. _How do I apologize to Yuuri?_ Victor thought. He laid on his stomach trying to figure out ways to send Yuuri a message. He would type different words but then erase them. He would type things like, Hey Yuuri…, I'm sorry…, Good morning Yuuri…, How have you been…, and things of that sort.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do"', Victor said to himself. He then started to search up the times the men competing in the Cup of China were supposed to compete. Men's short program was scheduled at 12 p.m. till 4 p.m. Women's short program was from 6 p.m. till 10 p.m. Victor decided that he wanted to call Yuuri instead of text him, he wanted Yuuri to know that he was being sincere with his apology. _I'm surprised at how much I want to keep you to myself Yuuri._ Victor thought to himself.

In the past, Victor had been in multiple relationships due to his growing fame in figure skating. It didn't matter the gender to Victor, just the idea of love is what made Victor happy. To be loved and to give it. Yes, his parents were supportive of his career and gave Victor everything he wanted, but they weren't very caring. They were always working and when they weren't, the only family time they spent together was at the dinner table with little to no conversation. The first time he got into a relationship was when he was 12 years old. They met during one of the ballet courses that was under the skating regimen everyone had to go through. It didn't last long, there was just mere hand-holding and meeting up at the studio. Since he they were young, they didn't think much of it and remained friends till this day. The next relationship was when he was 14, entering his final year of junior high. The girl confessed her feelings for him, and he accepted. They would go on dates from time to time, but all the girl would do was take pictures with him and post them on social media. They didn't have any intimacy between them, no kissing and they rarely held hands unless it was for a picture; so Victor ended the relationship within a month. In less than two months since that breakup, a guy confessed his feelings over text. Victor accepted, and the two dated for about 3 weeks. He was Victor's first for many: first kiss(in various forms such as French and others), first to go to second base, but once his lover showed interest in going all the way, Victor ended the relationship. The words that ex-lover said to him made Victor realize something, that no one would ever truly love him for who he is. All they wanted was the satisfaction that they had dated 'Victor Nikiforov'.

He told him that all he wanted was his body and that he was never interested in Victor, only that he was famous. Victor went home that day and was wondering if figure skating was worth it. If he quit, he could live a simple life and find love easier. Because once you're famous, you are set with certain expectations and it is much harder to find the one to live the rest of your life with. One little "mistake", and the tabloids will make the situation much worse than it actually was. But figure skating to Victor was an escape from reality. It was a place that he didn't have any restrictions and could enchant people with his performance. He stuck with figure skating and would have flings every now and then, just to fell the warmth of others. Their feelings were mutual, nothing was going to be gained. So once their needs were satisfied, they parted ways; all though Victor never went all the way, he still had a bit of hope that love actually existed. But once he met Yuuri, he had a change of heart.

The day he saw Yuuri on the ice, he knew he was different. He could feel the love and desire to make the audience watching the true bliss of happiness and the desire to feel loved by the audience. The night he saw Yuuri, he wanted to know him more, he wanted to feel the love he was emitting. Victor doesn't use the word 'love' loosely, even though he was very free-spirited and easy-going. When it came to love, he gave up on the idea of it. But somehow seeing Yuuri skate gave him hope. He went all over school asking about him, looking for him at school and the ice rink, and just hoping to bump into him at the mall or even a restaurant. Once he finally had Yuuri within his reach, he never wanted to let him go. But then came Sunday night, when he got all those messages about Yuuri, then seeing him with a girl on Monday when they were supposed to meet up during lunch. Victor was hurt. Seeing Yuuri like that, reminded Victor of his past lovers that just wanted the satisfaction of being with him. He ignored Yuuri from then on, ignoring his texts and his morning greetings at school.

Then when he was aware that Yuuri was missing, he read the messages he sent, feeling ashamed of himself for believing that Yuuri was just like the rest of them. He wasn't able to find him, and he has yet to apologize to him. He wants to have Yuuri back to his side. They may have dated for less than a week, but that week felt like a year to Victor. The different emotions Victor felt with Yuuri actually made him feel loved. Sure Yuuri was emotional, but that allowed Victor to know that Yuuri was being sincere with his feelings. He wanted Yuuri to be happy and Yuuri as well made him feel extremely happy. He had never felt that type of love in years, and that's all thanks to Yuuri.

He set his alarm early in the morning to try and catch Yuuri before his performance. He didn't know the performance order, so he wanted to call in advance. With the alarm set, he went to bed, anticipating the conversation he was going to have with Yuuri.

* * *

Yuuri and Celestino were getting ready for the skating warm-ups. Yuuri handed his music and phone over to Celestino as he took the ice. Yuuri felt very confident and positive for this competition and forgot the reasons as to why he didn't want to compete. He loved to skate, and skating was a place like home for him. He was able to be himself, and it helped him control his weight since he did gain weight easily.

Celestino was about to put Yuuri's belongings into his pocket but Yuuri's phone began ringing. There was no caller ID, but he answered it anyway, thinking that it might be important.

"Hello", Celestino answered.

"Yuuri?", The other end responded.

"Who's this?", Celestino asked.

"It's Victor. Victor Nikiforov", Victor said feeling a little hurt.

"Oh, Victor! This is Celestino, Yuuri's coach. What can I do for you, Victor? Thank you for searching for Yuuri by the way. Don't worry he came home safely", Celestino said with a chuckle.

"It was nothing, I'm glad he got home safely. May I talk to Yuuri?", Victor asked.

"Right now he's warming up on the ice. I can have him call you after his performance, he is the first one to perform, so he needs to stay focused.", Celestino said.

"I see. Then I will call him when he is done. Goodbye", Victor said.

"Yeah. Good luck with your competition Victor", Celestino said. With that, the two hung up.

Yuuri got off the ice early, knowing he was first to skate and didn't want to overdo the warm up.

"Yuuri you got a call right now.", Celestino said.

"Really? From who?", Yuuri asked taking a sip of his water.

"It was from Victor", Celestino said.

"Victor?", Yuuri looked puzzled.

"Yeah, I told him you would call him after your performance.", Celestino said.

"…", Yuuri didn't respond to that. _Why would Victor be calling me at a time like this? He shouldn't even be aware that I'm competing since I told him I wasn't. Even then, I deleted his number, so if he calls I probably won't answer since I don't remember his number by memory._ Yuuri thought. _I wonder what he wants to talk about. Our relationship is over, but it would be nice if we could remain friends._

"Will all the skaters get off the ice. We will be starting the competition in about 5 minutes", The announcer said, and the crowd cheered in anticipation. Yuuri got out of his warm-ups and handed them to Celestino. The PA announcer was doing the welcome announcements and called the first skater to the ice.

"Alright Yuuri, all you need to do is focus and have fun.", Celestino said with a smile and a pat on Yuuris' back. With that Yuuri waved to the crowd and took the ice.

* * *

 **That is the end of Chapter 19. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wanted to give Victor more of a background for the story to explain his actions and to help give the story a sturdy foundation. Please leave any comments about the story and my writing, whether you like it, hate it, things that I could improve on. Get savage lol, but for real if anything please let me know. I will see you guys very soon for the next update. Stay tuned!**

 **The time difference between France and China is 6 hours. So if it is 7 a.m. in France, it is 1 p.m. in China. I got the difference off of google. Sorry if it may be wrong.**


End file.
